You Don't Mean Anything
by Sohma-Hatsuharu
Summary: COMPLETE!When sitting at breakfest one day, Kyou thinks over his love for his Prince. When realizing no one is around, Yuki makes a move, and true feelings rise to the surface, but what happens when Akito finds out? YAOI YXK OOC
1. Kyou's POV

**A/N: **Hello everyone. This is my second attempt at a songfiction, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. If you want to read my second one, leave your email and I'll send it to you. It's not the best though, at least in my opinion. Ow, it's taking me awhile to write, my hands are scarred up from that little fight yesterday. Sigh. Well anyways, I should start blabbing on about the story.. But I don't wanna.. Whatever, fine, I'll start.. Starting... NOW!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket, and I'm sure if I did, Kyou Sohma and Yuki Sohma would be a couple.. Heh, that would be hot.. I do not own Simple Plan, or any of their songs, but I really like David.. Heh, I'm so weird..  
**Summary: **Simple Plan: You Don't Mean Anything. Pairings: KyouXYuki. One day, the two realize the feelings that they hold inside, and the feelings rise to the surface. YAOI  
**Pairings:** KyouXYuki((A Bit Of Yaoi))  
**Other: **In reviews, say if I should make this into a story or not! I had that happen with my first songfiction. I want to know  
**Dedications:** To my good friend Tara/Raven!  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**P.S. This is Kyou-kun's point of view!**

**Songfic: You Don't Mean Anything  
**  
_Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you  
And maybe, i just don't wanna be like you  
And maybe I just don't wanna know  
How low you're ready to go  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA _

A day, like every other day. I sat in my usual spot at the table as Tohru made our breakfest. Looking across, I met my gaze with him.. Him, the one who I secretly admired, him, the one they call the 'Prince.' The one who I fought constantly with every single day, getting hurt with every punch, every movement. 

His violet eyes narrowed at me as he moved a strand of his silver-grey hair from his face and neatly tucking it behind his ear. I watched him, my eyes following his every movement, my hands squirming as I lay them on the table infront of me.**  
**  
Oh how I wished I could kiss those velvet lips that parted ever so naturally, to stroke his cream-white skin. To be able to hold him in my arms as we drifted off to our seperate dreams, but I knew it would never happen. Just the way he would look at me.

His dreamy eyes narrowing at me as I realize I have been staring for quite a while. I avert my gaze, hoping the faint blush was not becoming visable. I hated the way he looked at me, the way he was full of hate towards me. We used to be friends.. At least, when we were younger.

And then I realize, I'm not good enough for him. He's the 'Prince.' He should get the best of everything, it's like he's a celebrity. He could choose what he wants, what he needs, and I'm not on that list. I never was, and I never will.

I know this for a fact. Why would he want me, want me the way that I want him. I'm the cat. We are supposed to hate each other, but I do not. I remember the day we first met, the way I had this feeling, the feeling stays alive.. I want to lay forever in his arms.

I know people would tease, how hilarious would our relationship become? A cat and a rat, together in love. And then factors in the fact... We're both boys, and I know that my Prince is not gay. Hatsuharu had been trying, what difference could I make?

I want to be with him, to be able to fufil my lustful desires. I wanted to be with him forever, to be able to see his face every morning when I would wake up beside him. But how? How could I recieve the person I desired. I did not want to scare him off, or to have to become a complete clone.

_You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't mean anything to me  
You're what I never wanna be _

So what does that leave me with? I see the way he looks at Tohru. I want to relieve him, to show him she's not worth it, because she's not. I avert my gaze back to my Prince to see him staring at me with his witful eyes, his pink lips parted. I look around, realizing we are alone. Where did Tohru go..

Why does he mean so much, why does he make me feel the way that I do. Should we not feel hatred against each other... That is what Akito says, Akito.. The one who stops me from admitting my love to my Prince. I know it would just bring pain..

_And the he would hate me more.._

I look up and gasp, seeing the way that Yuki is looking at me. It is different than before. His eyes weren't narrowed, and a small smile was forming on his silky lips. He looked like an angel as he looked at me, looking to me as if I was Tohru.

Why is he looking at me like that. I turn around to see if it was because Tohru was standing behind me, but she wasn't. I heard the soft laughter from my object of desire. I quickly turn around, my eyes narrowing. I hated the fact he was laughing at me..

I freeze when I realize how close he is to me. He had moved from sitting straight to leaning over the table. I gasp, starting to move back. What was he doing? Was he going to be a cheap shot and take an easy shot at me!

I watch as his pale hand moves to touch my cheek. I shiver at the soft feel of his skin, it felt like silk. Looking down at his hand, my eyes widen. I had never realized it, but now I see how our skins compare. His looks ghost white against my naturally-tanned skin.

"Yuki, wait," I manage to gasp as he moved closer. Somehow, he had made it into my lap. I feel myself getting aroused, hoping he wouldn't notice as he moved closer, his lips moving towards mine. My hands propped me up as I felt him whisper something in my ear.

"Just let me work, Baka neko," He whispered quietly, his hot breath coliding with my now-cold skin. A shiver goes down my spine as he moves his lips to attack to mine, his tongue outlining my lips. His lips felt like I dreamed, like soft velvet.

I wanted to stay in his embrace forever, to lay like this forever. My eyes slowly close as I returned the kiss, my lips parting so he could enter in his tongue. I held back a moan as I felt his fingers work to undo my buttons of my shirt.

_Tell me, does it feel good to be like you  
And tell me, why should I waste my time with you  
Cuz maybe you always bring me down  
And I'm sick of getting pushed around  
I'm not gonna change you can't make me WHOA_

I felt him stare down at my black and blue bruise that was forming. It was in the place where he had hit it earlier before. I flinched when I felt a soft kiss in the damaged area. Tell me, does it feel good to be like you, Yuki. To be wanted by everyonegirls and guys?

I released a moan as I felt him leave kisses all over my body.Why was he doing this, doing this to me. I know I would be hurt in the end, he didn't even know who I was. I looked down and watched his hands run over my chest, careful not to touch my bruises.

Why was I letting him do this? I could have made a point out of it, and this never would have happened. Why did I have to let my feelings occur, let my feelings control me. Why was I wasting my time with my one enemy, my one love..My Prince.

What would happen if someone was to walk in on us? To see me shirtless, to see the formal Yuki Sohma sitting in my lap, using his mouth in places you wouldn't think imaginable. Shigure would never let us live the end of it.. and Tohru.. What would Tohru do?

Would she be happy for us? She did want us to stop fighting, and this would help. We would be in love, and we would stay together for ever, in each other's arms. Or would she be disgusted? To see two boys in love, two boys that she lived with, and the two boys who she supposedly loved?

I shook my head, hoping my thoughts would end when I felt myself start to unbutton Yuki's school uniform top. What the hell was I doing? I reopened my eyes, and they met with his. Auburn met Violet. I brought my lips to leave opened mouth kisses down his neck, moving to his chest.

I heard a moan release from him, I felt back my excitement. If he was using me, I'd never let him live it down. He was getting turned on from his enemy. From a cat. If he was to dare hurt me, I'd make sure he'd never live it down, and I'm sure Akito would hear about it.

And that's when it happened..__

I know you think you know me  
You don't know anything  
I know you wanna help me  
I don't need anything  
Don't tell me where to go  
I don't need you to know 

Laughter emitted in the room, a voice sounding like Shigure's. I felt my heart race up as two pales hands pressed into my chest, trying violently to get out of my embrace. "What are you doing, you stupid cat," I heard Yuki hiss to me as I released my hold on him.

So he was just using me. I felt Shigure's hard gaze deepen into me as I looked up at the ceiling, not bothering to put my shirt back on. What's the use anyways, Yuki doesn't mean anything to me anymore..Not after this.

I didn't want his help anymore, I didn't want anyone's. I felt a deep hatred floating to the surface as I stood up, grabbing my shirt angrily. "What the hell are _you_ doing!" I spat back. I hated this, I didn't want it to end this way.. Why couldn't Shigure have been at a conference or something. "You started it," I snapped back angrily, doing up my shirt.

I could hear Shigure's burst of laughter. It was almost instinct that we both turned our heads to him, our colorful eyes narrowing. It was then that he stopped, realizing the tension, and moving to get away. He had learned before not to mess with them.

I looked back to Yuki, my eyes narrowing even more. "You stupid rat," I hissed as I moved towards the stairs, stopping when I felt his warm hand grab my wrist pulling me towards him. Looking into his eyes, I heard him whisper, "Thanks for the fling."

Then he let go, and turned and left..

And that was the day that my heart was shattered..

_You don't, you don't, you dont, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't you dont, you don't, you don't  
You don't me anything to me_

**A/N:** Okay, that was actually pretty good, and long! Ugh, I got to turn my alarm clock off..I can hear the annoying ring. Oy, it's almost 6 AM when I wrote this.. I hope I didn't have too many spelling mistakes, and I hope you know I don't give a damn that Yuki or Kyou was OOC. All I care about is the fact that I made at least one person happy..

I hope you all liked it, and please read and review! I need to know if I should continue or not. I will go based on your ideas! And please, when reviewing no flames.. I hate those..

Ja ne!


	2. Yuki's POV

**A/N:** Sorry everyone! I couldn't find a song for Yuki-kun.. Sigh, well anyways, I hope you like it.. and at the very end, Yuki is really mean O.O Well anyways, review damnit!

I have been up since 3:15 AM and now it is almost 8 PM, I have been up for hours.. Do not anger me, or I will.. make sure the toothfairy eats you in your sleep..

**_Yuki's POV_**

I sat quietly in my spot, awaiting when our princess would enter the room. My violet eyes were staring across, looking at the angry orange-headed boy he stared back at me. Every day they would get into fights, Kyou would always end up losing. Didn't he ever learn?

I felt my eyes narrow as I moved a strand of my hair from my eyes, just to see Kyou was still yet again looking at me. Placing my hand back down in my lap, I try my hardest to ignore him, yet I feel myself becoming more aroused with each longing second.

I imagined how it would be like, to be with Kyou. Rough. That's what instantly came to mind. He's more of an aggresive person, so how would he act in bed? I closed my eyes before opening them once again to see Kyou's gaze burning into my skin.

Why was he still looking? That's when I saw him turn away, a slight brush was rising to his face. Noticing he was looking away, a small smile formed on my face. He knew I had realized what he was thinking, and to tell the truth, I enjoyed it very much.

Ever since we met, I imagined my first kiss. So soft, with someone perfect. Looking across Kyou, I realized who it should be. Kyou. My first true love. By now he had looked back over towards me, and I averted my gaze towards the kitchen where Tohru was cooking.****

My first kiss had been ruined, ruined by the perpetrator that supposedly 'adored' me. Akito. I remember the day he did it, his lips had been pressed hard to mine, it felt as if my lips were going to become bruised. I remember crying after that. I wanted my first kiss to have been perfect.

I felt myself staring at Kyou, my lips slightly parted. I've always wanted Kyou, but what would people think if they were to get together? I could just imagine. I'd go insane by the laughter that they would release, I would be embarrassed as hell.

I want to be with him, to be able to fufil my lustful desires. I wanted to be with him forever, to be able to see his face every morning when I would wake up beside him. But how? How could I recieve the person I desired. I did not want to scare him off, or to have to become a complete clone.__

So what does that leave me with? I see the way he looks at Tohru and at Haru and the others. I want him to be mine. I want to relieve him, to show him she's not worth it, because she's not. I avert my gaze back Kyou just to see him staring at me with his angry eyes, his long orange bangs swaying infront of his eyes. I look around, realizing we are alone. Where did Tohru go..

Why does he mean so much, why does he make me feel the way that I do. Should we not feel hatred against each other... That is what Akito says, Akito.. The one who stops me from admitting my love to Kyou. The one who keeps me all to myself. I wanted to be with Kyou, at least just once. I know it would just bring pain..

I look up, a smile forming on my face. It surprised me. I smiled at him differently, different than ever. My smile full of happiness, the smile mimicking the one I used around Tohru Honda. My eyes weren't narrowed, but instead were full, a bit dark for desire.

I watched as Kyou turned around. What was he thinking. That Tohru Honda was standing right behind him? What a weird child, I thought to myself. I realize that this was the perfect oppurtunity to do what I wanted...

Without him noticing, I made my way closer to him, leaning over the table, gazing right into his eyes. I wondered to myself, asking myself if he knew what I was doing. I doubted it, Kyou-kun was really slow at times.

My pale hand moves to touch his cheek, and I feel him shiver beneath me. My skin was so white compared to his, this made me smile. I looked ghost white against his beautiful, sexy skin... I wondered, was it really natural?

I looked up when I heard Kyou's voice. "Yuki wait," was all that I heard, and somehow I had twisted myself so I was sitting in his lap, my body pressing against his. I closed my eyes as I leaned in, my lips moving towards mine.

"Just let me work, Baka neko," I managed to gasp with a smile, my hot breath colliding with Kyou's cold skin. I felt him shiver once again underneath me. My lips moved in, easily attack his. My lips outlined his own, my tongue easily parting his own, and began a battle of the tongues.

I watched as Kyou closed his eyes as I returned the kiss, re-entering my tongue. I knew what was going to happen. I watched him bite his bottom lip to hold back a moan as I began to undo the buttons on his black school uniform.

And that was when I saw it. An ugly black and blue bruise was forming below his ribs, in the place where I had hit him in an earlier fight. I felt guilty. How could I do this. I brought my lips to leave a soft kiss, and I felt him flinch beneath me.__

I trailed wet kisses down his body, hearing moans escape from his lips as I began my work. I knew what he was thinking. What the hell was I doing? I wasn't quite sure myself, and all I knew was that I liked it... And that was really what mattered to me..

As long as I liked it, he must..

I felt myself beginning to become more aroused with every one of his moans, my lips moving to his neck, gently sucking in a certain spot, moving towards the hollow to leave more kisses, and to hear more of his beautiful moans of pleasure.

What would happen if someone was to walk in on us? To see Kyou shirtless, to see the formal Yuki Sohma sitting in his lap, using my mouth in places you wouldn't think imaginable. Shigure would never let us live the end of it.. and Tohru.. What would Tohru do?

Would she be happy for us? She did want us to stop fighting, and this would help. We would be in love, and we would stay together for ever, in each other's arms. Or would she be disgusted? To see two boys in love, two boys that she lived with, and the two boys who she supposedly loved?

I watched as Kyou shook his head, killing all the thoughts that was running through his head at the exact moment. I felt Kyou's hands begin to unbutton my school uniform, and I watched him open his eyes. Auburn met Violet. Our eyes met together in the middle...

I watched him as he left opened mouthed kisses down my neck, moving his lips to pay a bit more attention to my chest. I felt pleasure ring through my body as a loud moan released from my mouth. I heard a little chuckle from Kyou below me..

And that's when it happened..__

Laughter emitted in the room, a voice sounding like Shigure's. I felt my heart race as I placed my two pale hands into his chest, trying to get away. I wanted to make it look like it was Kyou who was doing this.. Make it look like he was trying to rape me. "What are you doing, you stupid cat," I heard myself hiss as I watched Kyou release his hold on me.

I looked over to Shigure who was too busy looking at Kyou. I knew what he was thinking, and I hated it too. I felt horrible for doing this. Just looking in Kyou's eyes, I could see his heart shatter with my every word. "What the hell are _you_ doing," He spat back to me, grabbing his shirt angrily and stomping up to his room before muttering something that sounded like 'You Started It.'

I could hear Shigure's burst of laughter. It was almost instinct that we both turned our heads to him, our colorful eyes narrowing. It was then that he stopped, realizing the tension, and moving to get away. He had learned before not to mess with them.

I didn't bother to look up as I began to button up my shirt. "You stupid rat," I heard him hiss as he began to move to the stairs. That's when I did it. I wanted to show him.. this was over. I grabbed his wrist, my warm hand warming up his cold grasp, pulling him over towards me. "Thanks for the fling," I whispered.

I watched him him go, a small smile forming across my face. I hated the fact that I just did this, I just broke someone's heart... and... I enjoyed doing it too..

**A/N: **Aaaah, Yuki-kun, why are you so mean to Kyou-kun! Well anyways, I need reviews, either that or else I'm not continuing.. Sigh, yes yes.. I know, I can't write YAOI, but what ever... I'm still pissed over what happened yesterday.. My knee hurts O.O

**Ja ne,  
Konnichi Wa!**


	3. Chapter One: The Beginning

**A/N: **Eh, since I got some people wanting me to continue, I thought what the hell.. ShrugsHeh, I'm such a pervert for my age! I will reveal my age on my B-Day, April 7.. Kirstie and Mary Anne were teasing me about my b-day...Wanna hear the conversation?  
"I hope you don't give me birthday bumps on my b-day," I muttered unhappily, bringing my happiness up by punching Kirstie in the arm.   
"You mean bitch day?"  
"Just because I am one, you don't need to tease me!"

Heh, anyways, to continue, I need ideas.. Now I shall review all of everyone's reviews! Thanks Raven for not even reviewing Blah, you make me so depressed.. Well anyways, I like only need a couple more words to make this 2000 words. Well anyways, here are some answers to your reviews!

**Reviews:**  
**Kyatto: **Thanks, Hirumi! Yup, well I'll talk to you later. Evil mutant penguin dudes.. AH! They're under my bed.. Heh.. MARCO! And about your account, I really like your fanfictions. Tell me if you have an account here at I wanna know! I hope you get on soon, I need to talk to you about something important._  
_**PanPan: **Well, the first and second chapters are just different Point Of Views.. Yup. First was Kyou-kun's point of view on the beginning, than comes Yuki-chan's. Well thanks for the two reviews. It was Simple Plan song: You Don't Mean Anything. It's the third track on their first CD! Anyways, since you reviewed twice, I guess I have to make your review twice as long, right? I guess that's only fair. Well this is the next chapter, from then on, I hope you all enjoy it..  
**Darkaus:** Yes, I know.. Any further I might have to continue it on Don't worry, I know. Heh, but if I do, I'll make sure to leave the link to my ever so crappy stories.. Woah, I'm getting a lot of reviews now... O.O Thanks for reviewing, you made me even more happier than I was when I started writing this chapter. Well, anyways.. Gives you giant cookie  
**imarandomperson: **I know, Yuki-kun is just so mean. Sigh. But I just love Kyou-kun much more.. Too bad they didn't become a couple on the series, it would be so sexy.. Heh, oops, I'm trailing off topic. Well, I'm trying to finish this chapter before I go to bed, I better start!  
**WolfBane2: **Keep reading for updates on my birthday.. You'll see why I think I can't write yaoi, and if you are being serious... DAMN I read too many cosmopolitons...Eh, of course I'll continue.. Heh, as long as I get more reviews.. I'm being serious.. Eyes narrowYou're life depends on it.. DUN DUN DUUUH! sics evil chocolate bars on you  
**Umi: **Of course I'm continuing.. Just to tell everyone, I might be working a bit more on my Titans fiction, it's almost done.. Then shall come this story..Gives Umi cookiesYay.. If you like Teen Titans, read my fiction.. It's pretty good, or so I think.. YAY! I'm hyperly insane, aren't you?

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The next day went by slowly. Shigure did not even dare to repeat anything of what he saw to anyone else, afraid to be beaten up to a pulp by the two raging boys. He sighed as he continued to type furiously at his laptop, trying to finish his manuscript before Meii came over to torment him some more.

He was typing up his latest romance novel, using Kyou and Yuki as subjects. His story was a bit like Romeo and Juliet. When he thought that, he let out a small laugh. Romeo and Juliet. More like Romeo and Julian.. _Heh, I'm so funny._

Through his open door, he could see Kyou and Yuki going at it again. Their loud yelling inturupting his prescious thoughts he held dear. Why couldn't they just accept the fact they loved each other and stopped their fighting. It'd keep the house cleaner, at least..

Shigure rolled his eyes as he went back to work, another sigh emitting from his mouth. He watched as Tohru came in, beginning to clean up, or at least try, to tidy up his room a bit more than it originally was. Shigure postioned himself so he could see Tohru work, see when she would bend over to dust or pick something out. To see her skirt rise up a bit.

_Bad inu.. Bad._

What would Hatori, or anyone else said if they could see him now. She was a poor innocent girl. An innocent highschool girl. Yes, one of his favorites. He felt himself stare even more, hoping that for once, nothing would ruin this exciting preview.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell is your problem, you damn rat," Kyou hissed, bringing himself into a fighting position he had saw on T.V. He looked utterly ridiculous as he waiting, a small grin of assurance on his face as he waited for his bait to fight back. He had this all planned out.

"It's you, baka neko," Yuki shot back, taking his usual position, another small grin on his face. His smile pure white, Kyou felt his face begin to turn a deep red as he shook it away, a grin forming on his face as well. "Then bring it on," Yuki added, blowing a strand of violet hair out of his eyes.

And it was at that exact moment the world would change. Kyou began first, pushing Yuki backwards onto the unexpecting couch behind them. Kyou instantly fell ontop of Yuki, bringing his lips back down to Yuki's, lightly brushing against them. He didn't care anymore. This was the man he loved, the man who he wanted to be with foreverto hold him in his arms.

Yuki had felt his eyes widen when he felt Kyou's lips against his own. Closing his eyes, he moved his arms so they were pressing against Kyou's chest and began to push up. No, this wasn't happening again. He didn't want his true feelings to come out, and to show his enemy his true self...The one who loved the orange headed boy who needed an attitude adjustment..

Kyou felt Yuki pressing on his chest. Why did he always do this, didn't he ever learn? Kyou pushed his lips harder on Yuki's, and he felt a smile on the inside when Yuki removed his hands and instead when up around Kyou's neck, pushing him down harder ontop of him.

Kyou broke apart the kiss, gazing down at Yuki who looked beautiful beneath him. A slight blush was forming to his pale cheeks, his hair framing his face. "Should we continue?" Kyou whispered to Yuki, waiting for his answer. He didn't want to scare Yuki off.. He didn't want to seem like Akito who would just do it without even asking.. He wanted Yuki to love him..

Yuki nodded at Kyou's question. He didn't care anymore. If Kyou loved him, and if he loved him back, shouldn't they just be together? He brought his lips back up to Kyou's bringing him back down onto him in a loving kiss. Nothing, not even Akito, would ruin their relationship..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His dark black hair covered his eyes as he held the bird on his finger. His breathing was shallow as he sat on the porch, looking around at the garden he had made someone put back here so he had something to look at when he was alone.

Akito let out a small smile as he thought of his pet Yuki. He was wondering what he was doing at that exact moment. Making a mental note in his mind, Akito looked back down at the bird who was chirping happily, thinking her was safe.

_Safe.. That's what everyone thinks..  
_  
His hands tightened around the bird as he moved his hands up to the bird's neck. He easily snapped it and watched the bird squeak, it's black eyes gazing up towards him before they becamse shallow, glossy. It was dead..

He let out a cruel laugh at the bird as he threw the corpse out into the yard. His laughing continued as he made his way to his bed to think about things, to think about his darling Yuki and what he would do once Yuki came here..

A creepy smile formed on his face as he lay down, his hands going on his chest as he closed his eyes, drifting off into an unwanted sleep.. Dreaming about him and his precious Yuki. The one who he would have fun with at this New Year's..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two had moved their little 'session' up to Kyou's room, a bit frightened what would happen if they were caught. They didn't want what happened yesterday to happen again. Shigure might end up telling Akito about their little fling, and then Yuki would be moved back to the Main House to be tortured more than he had ever been before in his life.

Kyou had stripped Yuki down of his shirt, his lips were now trailing down his neck, enjoying the slight moans he was hearing from Yuki. At least he was liking this. He felt Yuki's hands pressing down on Kyou's shoulders as he began kissing down his chest.

Yuki felt himself pressing harder into the wall he was leaning against as he let Kyou work. He didn't care what Kyou did to him, as long as he asked, and he had. _Maybe Kyou wasn't as bad as I thought_, Yuki thought to himself as he let out another moan.

The two froze when they heard a slight knocking on the door. Yuki brought his hands to his mouth as she looked around for his shirt, quickly seeing it, he snatched it and quickly buttoning it up as Kyou made his way to the door.

Reaching it, he looked back towards Yuki to make sure he was dressed before he opened the door to see Tohru standing there, a smile on his face. "Dinner is ready, you two," She said happily, trailing off once she saw Kyou and Yuki nodd.

Sliding the door shut, Kyou looked back over towards Yuki, a small smirk forming on his face. "Damn, that was close," He said as Yuki nodded, sitting down on Kyou's black futon. Kyou made his way over, doing the same, looking over towards Yuki with an odd look on his face..

"Now, where were we before we were inturrupted," Kyou said as he moved into sitting on Yuki's lap, pushing Yuki backwards onto the bed, bringing his lips back to Yuki's mouth in a passionate kiss as he straddled Yuki's hips, getting into a comfortable position.

Yuki broke his kiss away from Kyou, looking up at him. "What about dinner," He said, a bit out of breath. "We'll eat later," Kyou whispered seducefully before bringing Yuki back into the kiss that he had broken before...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru looked over to Shigure as she entered his study. It was minutes later after she went up to talk to Kyou and Yuki to tell them dinner was ready. Hearing load moans coming from upstairs, she hurried over to Shigure's study to ask him.

Shigure looked up once he heard his little flower enter his room. He too had heard the moans coming from upstairs, hearing this, he just smirked. Akito wasn't going to be too pleased to hear about this when he went to visit him tomorrow. "Yes, Tohru-kun?" Shigure said looking up from typing.

"Ah, Shigure-san. I'm worried about Kyou and Yuki.. What are they doing up there?" She asked, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She had a faint idea, but she still wanted to know for sure, she didn't like making accusations.

"Ah, Tohru-kun," Shigure said with a grin. Seeing her blush, he knew she already had an idea. "Come closer, and I shall tell you, okay?" He said with a little wink.. He could not wait until tomorrow would come. And as Tohru came closer, his grin became wider and wider.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Yes, yes. I'm sure you know what's going on upstairs in Kyou-kun's room.. Hehe, he'll have to change the sheets.. Ah, I'm such a pervert for my age group.. Well anyways, I hope you liked it..

Tell me some ideas, and just for future reference, if you like KyouXYuki, the last chapter is going to make you cry.. It'll make me cry too, I'll guarantee it.. Maybe once I finish, if I end it right I could make a sequal! And then, it would be YukiXKyou pairing TIMES TWO! Dun dun duuun

Please read and review! And please, no flames! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do. And as some people say, if you don't continue... I'll make sure that you all die a very painful death.. But to Kyatto:

"I like you. When the world is mine, I shall make sure your death is quick and painless.." MUWAHAHA.. I am so mean.. And I'm wondering, does anyone EVER read the author notes that authors leave O.O And to some people who think my yaoi is good, wait till April 7, I'll tell you how old I am.. Yup.. But I am not old, that is all I shall tell you..


	4. Chapter Two: Being Afraid

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you all like the three chapters so far. Here comes to second chapter. I was going to make Yuki and Kyou's POV kind of like a prologue for the story, anyways, I hope you all enjoy it as it is. If I do make an Adult Fanfiction(dot) net account, Hirumi, I'll need help rating it!

Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. I'm making these chapters really long, I want to get lots more reviews. If you have ideas or such for the story, include them in the review. I might think it's a good idea and use it.. And I'll give you credit and dedicate the chapter to you!

**Reviews:**

**Egg Drop Soup: **Thanks so much Nicole for reviewing! I reviewed your FB story as well, it's really good. I envy your writing and of course I'm continuing.. I just need an idea of how many chapters I should have.. Try to be online tonight! I wanna talk to you! Thanks for adding me to your MSN Messenger, well AOL.. Heh..

**Pan Pan: **Yes, I am a ShigureXTohru fan so I might make that in it if I want. Heh, Shigure is such a pervert, ne? And yes, you can keep guessing how old I am. And no, I'm not 13, okay? And no, you don't get a surprise, you may get a dedication to a chapter or something if you want.. But Egg Drop Soup can't play, and neither can Kyatto. They know how old I am 

I know, HaruXYuki is so damn hot! And what Shigure is going to do to Tohru is a secret. That is, if I'm not lazy to add it in here.. Maybe I should, and it could be so.. fricken... sexy.. Heh, I'm so weird for my age.. Well anyways, keep reading!

**Ryoko049: **Thank you so much for the review! You're just so making me feel good today! First my Teen Titans fiction and now this! Of course I'll continue.. I've just been busy trying to finish my Teen Titans fiction..

**To Everyone:   
**Once my Titans fiction is finished, I am quite sure that these chapters will go by faster. I've just been busy trying to finish the Titans fiction.. It's almost done, just like 5 more chapters..

**Chapter Two: Being Afraid**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The two lay on the bed, hand in hand as they looked up at the ceiling. Their clothes had become scrunched up in a nearby corner as they lay underneath the blanket, it being pulled up to their waists. Tohru hadn't came up to bother them again, neither had Shigure, so they thought they were safe.

"That was great, Baka neko," Yuki whispered to Kyou, turned his head to face Kyou who did the same. A small smile formed on Yuki's face as he moved his hand to touch Kyou's cheek, to brush a piece of orange hair out of his view.

A small smile formed on Kyou as he felt the Yuki's soft fingers brush against him. He enjoyed feeling the soft silky touch from his lover who now lay beside him. He shivered a bit at his touch, recieving a small laugh from Yuki.

"Sensitive, are we?" Yuki asked quietly with a small grin. He had already learned the answer, but he enjoyed seeing Kyou squirm under his delicate brushings, touches, and kisses. Once he had even purred, sending pleasurable vibrations through his body. 

"Be quiet, Kuso nezumi," Kyou whispered sleepily as he sat up. His body ached a bit as he gazed down at Yuki. He looked out his nearby window to see that is was beginning to become dark. The sun was just setting now.

It looked beautiful. Like a painting. Colors splashed of orange and yellow across the large sky as the bright orb that gave them light began to fade.. Kyou and Yuki watched it go down, holding hands before they gazed back at each other.

"I'm staying in your room tonight, Baka neko.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki gazed over towards Kyou. He was already sleeping, his arms wrapped around his waist. Yuki sighed, wondering how Akito would act if he was to ever find out about this. Who would be the one to tell him really caught him. It would probably be Shigure if he got up the courage to tell him.

He was so beautiful when he was sleeping. Once you got to know Kyou, he was a real sweetheart. He wasn't as rebellious as you would have thought, but instead was a sweet little innocent kitten on the inside, but Yuki was sure if anyone knew, Kyou would probably try numerous times to beat him up for saying something that made him sound like a sissy.

An angel, that was what Kyou was. An angel, with cascading black wings, an angel of darkness. A small smile formed across Yuki's face as he moved his hand to Kyou's that lay on his stomach, carefully removing it and leaving the bed, quickly getting dressed.

He stood at the futon before leaning down and giving Kyou a kiss on the forehead. With that, Kyou stirred, Yuki held his breath. Making sure Kyou didn't wake up, Yuki made his way to the door, quietly exciting before moving towards his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A door shut in the distance, sending Kyou to sit up in bed. The nightmare he had still ran fresh through his mind as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his breathing down a notch. He looked at his alarm clock, the bright red letters burning into his mind.  
_  
12:15 PM_

He patted the spot beside him, hoping to find the sleeping figure of the person he had just made love to. When he felt nothing, he swung his legs out of his bed, gazing around to where the two had their clothes. Yuki's was missing and Kyou's was still there.

Standing up off his futon, Kyou made his way over to his clothes, picking them up and beginning to change back into him. His eyes looked on the ground as he looked over at the door. Why had he left? Was he not good enough for him?

Kyou sighed as he sat back down on his futon, looking down at the sheets. He'd have to clean them soon before anyone noticed. He kicked his feet up, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be big. He wanted to talk to Yuki about this little thing that was going on between them.

He wanted to know if this was real, or was it just a fling. He wanted to know the real answer before he got hurt again. He didn't want their relationship to end in a way like Kana and Hatori. He wanted to stay with Yuki forever.. To let it never end..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was a bit awkward for everyone. As they sat at the table they made idle chat, not really any conversation. Tohru was looking blankly at Kyou the whole time, trying to gain up the courage to ask him about his relationship with Yuki.

Her blue eyes were full of worry as she watched Kyou pick at his food. He didn't seem to be himself this morning, and was sending looks at Yuki. Tohru's eyes widened as thoughts ran through her mind... She began to feel a bit faint..

_What if they aren't together at all.._

What if they were just fighting last night..

What if they are together, and they get angry at me for butting into their business..

A faint flush began to form on Tohru's face, luckily it wasn't noticable to anyone at the table. Even if it was, it didn't seem that anyone was going to point it out. Tohru's mind was frantically searching as she looked nervously around.

"Honda-kun, are you alright?" Yuki asked as he looked across the table at the more-than-nervous girl, a worried expression was forming on his face as he awaited her answer. She didn't look too well this morning, maybe she was getting sick again..

A faint blush formed on Tohru's cheeks as she scanned her head for something to say. She didn't want Yuki or anyone else to worry about her, she was fine. She was just feeling a bit faint, that was all. "I-I'm fine," She stuttered as she felt all eyes on her.

"I really am," Tohru added as she waved her hands infront of her, a gesture that she usually did when she was getting flustered. "My mind was wandering," She said again, hoping no one would notice and not have to bring this subject up again.

"O-kay," Yuki said quietly as he looked back down at his food before he began to dig in again. Every now and then he would look up to gaze across at Tohru. She wasn't seeming to act like herself. Yuki sighed and let it go. It was none of his business anyways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru had decided to stay home after the house realized she was running another fever. It took them awhile to calm her down and get her to stay in bed before Yuki and Kyou could leave for school without having to worry about her sneaking out after them.

The two headed off, waving goodbye to Tohru and Shigure before they left to head to school. They walked in unison, and held hands while they walked through the dirt path. They could continue doing this until they reached the city.

"Why did you leave last night," Kyou asked looking over towards Yuki, trying to bring conversation into their walk. Without Tohru they would rarely talk to each other, they basically found it a waste of time to just talk to each other.

"I don't know."

Kyou sighed, this was the reply he knew that was coming. He didn't know. Either that, or Yuki did know but just didn't want to tell Kyou. "Are you afraid?" Kyou asked again, his voice softer than before, it sounded sincere.

"Afraid of what?" Yuki asked a bit surprised. Why would Kyou ask him something like that. Why would he be scared of anyone. "You?" He suddenly felt guilty when he said that. He remembered the day when he saw Kyou's true form..

It was a grotesque being, but even then, Yuki loved him. He would never admit it, but he was a bit scared then when he saw this. He remembered being afraid that Kyou would stay into this form forever and would run off and never come back.

Kyou felt his heart sank when he heard Yuki say 'you?' Was he deliberately trying to break his heart on purpose. He sighed as he watched the dirt bring up dust as the two walked. "No, not that. Jeez, are you purposely trying to hurt me, Yuki?"

"Well, then what are you trying to say?"

"Are you scared about our relationship. That if we were to get together that Akito would try his best to break us apart? Are you afraid that people will find out?" Kyou blurted this out all quickly, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain it again. He hated showing a soft side to anyone.

"I am a bit," Yuki replied. He was mostly scared about how Akito would react, he knew it would be bad. He knew Akito wanted Yuki to be his, not to belong to anyone else. Especially not the grungy cat who everyone hated. He was too good for Kyou, that was something Akito would say.

"Well, don't be," Kyou whispered as the two stopped near the end of the path. One more step and they'd have to remove their hands from each other, act as if they hated each other. Kyou was a bit surprised when he saw Yuki take a step closer, leaning in and pressing his lips against Kyou's. 

Kyou's eyes widened as his eyes searched around. No one was on the streets yet, at least not of what he could see. Kyou closed his eyes, not seeming to care as he began to take over the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuki pulling him closer to him.

They floated off in another world, not really caring if anyone saw. They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity before Yuki pulled away, looking at Kyou before a faint blush forming to his face. "I hope that will hold you through the day.."

Kyou grinned and gave Yuki a small wink. "We might have to continue in the boys' washroom halfway through the day. You just keep making me want you more," Kyou whispered seductively before kissing Yuki on the cheek. "Now let's go," Kyou said breaking his hands away from Yuki as they made their way to school..

**A/N: **Aww, that was so sweet.. Sorry it took so long to post, yeah.. I found my favorite song that reminds me so much of my character Kandis in FBR. Well anyones, third chapter may take awhile though. I'm thinking of making it another songfiction chapter..

If you have an idea for the song before I finish it, post it in your review. I'm not the best person who listens to music. I do have a song in mind though, Seperate Lives by Phil Collins. If you've heard it, tell me if you think it's good!

R&R please, and please don't flame! It's almost my birthday, and what I really want it lots of reviews, to get people to add me to their favorites lists! Heh, nudge nudge

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter Three: School Bathrooms

**A/N:** Oh my god. I hate to admit this, but when I read all of the reviews, I began to cry! Heh.. That's so unlike me, I'm so sorry.. I just never got reviewed so much, people would flame me instead! Yay.. and yes, I know.. It's A LOT out of character.. But how could you get a YukiXKyou pairing IN character.. They'd be like fighting while.. uh, I'll shut up now..

Na.. I wanna keep talking. Well anyways, try to keep guessing my age, well everyone except Egg Drop Soup and Kira-chan, that is if she reads it. Well anyways, if you do guess it, I'll let you know truthfully... Nicole would probably add if I was lying in one of her reviews.. Heh.. Well I hope you enjoy the story, I'll keep it going for a bit longer..

**Reviews:**

**Wolfbane2: **Where did I say this? I might make it a ShigureXTohru as well.. Hehe, well thanks to see that you really enjoy it. Ha hum.. Eh, why do I keep doing this. Please don't cry wacks you angrilyI'm only allowed to cry because of all of these wonderful reviews.. 

**Taidigimon:** Heh.. OOC rocks, eh? You can make them the way whatever you want it to.. Anyways, thank you so much for the review. And cool, my birthday is like in 3 weeks.. Sigh, I wish it would come sooner, but anyways, I can't have a YukiXKyou story being in Character.. It would be like..Disturbing raises an eyebrow before laughing out loud

**Egg Drop Soup: **Well, you can't play! You already know how old I am because you're a member on FBR and because I talk to you on messenger. But thanks for the reviews, it means so much to me. Thanks about the plot line, the ending I was thinking was going to be really sad.. I wanna see how it makes some people cry.. Heh, I'm such a weird person, but anyways, thanks for everything Nicole!

Heh, you really read it that much? Who woulda thought. And at for my age, I feel so special.. Dramatic sighand plus, you need to write more stories on your AFF site account.. Hope you have fun at church today, I'll try to get this chapter finished.

**Crystal Dewdrop: **Heh, I feel so wanted to see that you reviewed my story so quickly, and yup, there are more chapters than the first one. Eh, I think your confused. The first chapter, that was not a poem, it was a song by Simple Plan.. Heh, I know.. The song kind of sucks.. But I love it.. It reminds me of Kyou and Yuki.. listens to it more just to spite everyoneThanks so much for reviewing! It means so much to me I can't even explain..

**Chapter Three: School Bathrooms**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Kyou sat quietly in his desk as their teacher Mayuko did attendance. His binder was open, pen ready in hand for the first time ever. Every few seconds he would gaze over at Yuki, meeting his gaze as well and in that turn end up with a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

He looked back to the front where their teacher stood, calling out everyone's name. Her hair done up in that ridiculous ponytail that looked to Kyou like a rat's tail. Thinking of this a small smile formed on his face, and without realizing it he suddenly was brought back into reality.

"Kyou Sohma.."

"Here," Kyou said quickly, shaking his head as he tried to regain his focus. He was too busy thinking about Yuki to realize that he had dropped focus again. He let out a sigh as he blinked again, flinching when he say Mayuko's face in front of him.

"Mr. Sohma, it's nice to see that you finally joined us," She said in this mocking tone that sent a ring of anger down Kyou. She seemed to always do this, and always seemed to enjoy it. A small smirk formed on her face as she went back to teaching the class...

Damnit, Kyou thought to himself as he began to take down the many notes that were written on the board in the dusty chalk that raised his senses. He had to keep his mind off of Yuki before he did something stupid infront of everyone and make a complete fool out of himself.

He gazed back over at Yuki one last time. A small smile formed again on his face. That was so like Yuki, writing quickly down the notes on the board like the Prince he is. The perfect Prince, the one who was too good for the cat, but he had him.

Kyou went back to writing down the notes that the teacher was adding. He was writing them down quickly so he could have more time to stare at his prince. He sighed when he realized that the block was almost over and the two would become seperated.

Finishing up his notes he looked over at the clock that hung above the sliding door to the classroom. Yup, it was almost time for the next block. He zipped up his binder and kicked his feet up on the desk, firstly to show he was done, and secondly to be ready for when the teacher would dismiss them.  
_  
_His mind began to wander off. _What was his next class anyways? Wasn't it in the computer lab, and wasn't Yuki's in the other computer lab. Maybe if he was finished, he could email his lover and they could chat... No, that wouldn't happen.. Someone could see._

"Everyone is dismissed.."

The words brought his head back to reality as he stood up and grabbed his books as he headed off for his second class. He walked with a boy who he never saw before, not really caring at all. Maybe it was just a coincidence that he had the same class..

The boy looked familiar, Kyou thought to himself as he sat himself down in his spot, turning on the computer he was sitting at before scurrying through his bookbag to find the subject he was in. He paled as he realized what happened. He had left it in his locker.

The teacher walked in, looking around as he took his spot at his desk. Kyou immedietly shot up his hand, getting excused as he quickly left the class, thanking the teacher in the process. Why had he been so stupid, why hadn't he realized it..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki hurriedly made his ways through the hallway, his eyes scanning all over. How could he have been so unorganized for his class. Why had he forgotten his books in his locker... again! This had been the third time this week.

He quickened his pace as he made his way to his locker, making no eye contact with people who would walk past him. He would just grab his books and quickly leave, that's all. He wasn't going to do anything stupid again like last time...

He finally reached his locker, quickly doing the lock and opening it up as he scurried around in the mess. He finally found the book he was looking for. He dug his hand through the mess, smiling as he finally grabbed hold of it.

He stuffed it in his bag he had on his shoulder before he closed his locker and making his way back. He turned a corner quickly, not paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into Kyou who, like Yuki, was walking back to class.

From the impact, it had both sent them on the ground. Yuki had been the first one up, dusting himself off before he held out a hand for Kyou to take. Kyou gracefully took it, standing up and dusting the dirt off his uniform before he looked at Yuki.

"Forgot something too, kuso nezumi?" Kyou asked as he watched Yuki nod slowly in response. Kyou turned to leave but stopped when Yuki placed his hand on his shoulder. Kyou froze and turned back around, a look on his face.

"Follow me," Yuki said as he moved his hand to grasp Kyou's as they walked down the hallway. Everyone was in class so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them, but it wasn't as if they cared. They just didn't want anyone to know, at least not yet..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigure sighed as he stopped typing on his computer, cracking his knuckles as he leaned back in his chair. There was nothing to write about, he was having writer's block again and he knew that his editor would not be too happy when she would come over for the script.

He felt his eyes widen when he saw Tohru walk past his door, donned in her usual school girl uniform. He sighed and stood up in his chair, making his way to exit his room. She was supposed to be in bed, she was sick again and he knew that Yuki and Kyou would murder him if it became worse.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure said quietly as Tohru turned around at the sound of his voice. The slight blush was still on her cheeks, and her face was pale. "Why are you up?" Shigure asked as he waited for her response. He hoped that she wasn't planning on going back to the school.

Shigure watched as Tohru became flustered once again, throwing her hands infront of her like she did this morning. "Ah, Shigure-chan, I was going back to school," She said as a twang of guilt was heard in her voice. "I know that Kyou and Yuki want me to stay home, but what about mom?"

Shigure sighed as he crossed his arms over his yukata. "Tohru-kun, it's okay to get sick every once in a while. Go back to bed," Shigure said softly as he watched Tohru's expression fade away with his every word. "It's okay..."

"O-Okay," Tohru said quietly as she hung her head looking at the ground. She had been so close, so close to getting back to school. But then she realized, Yuki and Kyou would see her and probably drag her back. Maybe Shigure was alright.

"If you like, you could come stay in my study," Shigure requested with a small smile. Ah, if Hatori or Ayame could see him now. He was such a naughty person. "If you want company, that is. I wouldn't mind," Shigure added as he watched Tohru nod.

"Okay, Shi-chan.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyou gasped as he realized where Yuki had taken him. They boys' washroom. Kyou stood in a corner while he watched Yuki make sure no one was in here before he locked the doors shut. Was he even allowed to do that.

Yuki turned back to Kyou with a smirk. "It is okay if we're a bit late, right?" He asked as he advanced on Kyou, lightly pressing him into the nearest wall as Yuki pressed himself closer and closer to Kyou. He dropped his school bag beside him as he let Kyou's slid off his shoulder.

"Y-Yuki. Are we even allowed to be doing this?" Kyou managed to spat out as Yuki ran his hands up and down his body. At least there was a lock on the door, that way people wouldn't walk in when they were doing this.

"I don't know, and I pretty much don't care," Yuki said as he pressed his lips to Kyou's, letting his hands wrap around the cat's neck as their kiss became better with each passing second. Yuki broke away and brought his lips to Kyou's neck. "What does it matter.."

Kyou felt a heated blush form to his face when Yuki did this, and bit his bottom lip to stop a moan. At least this was satisfying his needs for today. "W-What if someone hears," Kyou spat out as he squirmed when he felt Yuki's lips go further.

"It's not like it matters.. They won't know who it is," Yuki whispered to Kyou as his hands ran down the front of his uniform. Yuki smiled as he watched Kyou's frantic eyes. This _was _what he wanted, he could tell from the desire in his eyes..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigure watched Tohru, scanning her over as she talked to him, trying to help him overcome his dreaded Writer's block. She had lots of good ideas, but not ones that he would use in one of his novels, but he would never let Tohru know that.

"There could be a princess and a prince," She said excitedly with her hands clasped, "and they could be in love, but then, not being able to be together they could both end their lives..."

Shigure sighed. "Tohru-kun, that's already a novel," He said as he let out a small laugh at her embarrasment. Had she never read it before? Probably not, either that or she must've heard of it from somewhere.. Wasn't that story like everywhere?

"Oh, it is?" Tohru said quietly, a blush forming to her cheeks as she realized how stupid she must have sounded bringing up something like that. She began to play with her fingers in her lap, a sign of her nervousness.

"Ah, but it's okay, Tohru-kun," Shigure reassured her with one of his dazzling smiles. He watched as though it was like Tohru was about to faint. "Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect." He crossed his legs as he tried to get in a better position to listen to her.

"What about an evil dark princess who's trying to take over the world, but falls in love with the good person who's trying to defeat her.. and then it's like the world.. ends," Tohru said quickly, watching the expression on Shigure's face to see if it was done yet.

Shigure let out a slight laugh. "Ah, Tohru-kun, you have such good ideas. Maybe you should become a novelist when you become older," Shigure said with another one of his smiles. "I'm sure people would buy your books.."

_I would just for the pictures in the back..  
_  
Shigure began to drift off, his mind floating else where. He could hear Tohru's voice giving more ideas as she still yet to realize he wasn't paying attention.. His mind began to draw a picture of the 16 year old highschool girl..

_Her slender legs, her ever thin waist, her long flowing honey brown hair and some other things.. _

"Shi-chan," Tohru said a bit louder interupting his thoughts. Shigure shook his head as he was brought back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I was just thinking,..." Shigure replied as he watched Tohru's intense look upon her face. He bit his bottom lip to stop from doing something stupid..

"About what?"

_About you_, Shigure wanted to tell her, but he held back. He knew that Hatori would probably lecture him on the case of pedephiles and where they usual end up. Ayame would probably think it was great, but Shigure would have to go through the pain of Kyou and Yuki's numerous attacks..

"About you.." He said quietly, watching the expression on her face..

**A/N:** If you ask me, I really liked the title for this chapter.. Heh, I hate school bathrooms, they're so disgusting and gross... Ugh, and they have all that writing on the walls.. Sigh, but I must admit, I did that once too..

I wrote..

**BILLY BOX**

Okay, I'm sure many people are like, what the hell is this chick talking about. Well, I like this guy called Billy Martin, see my bio to see my fan webpage, and I once made up this character named Billy Box just for fun. Well then I changed the 'I'm a barbie girl,' into a 'I'm a boxy man' song, so yeah.. Well this is his story:

There once was a man named Billy Box. He wore boxes and lived in Box Town in 1234 Box Town. He, like the others, lived in a box too, and if you think about it.. it must suck when it rains.. Well one day, Billy Box was innocently walking down the streets of Box Town when suddenly a box ran over him..

And then he went to box heaven/hell..

Heh, okay.. My poem for Billy box:

_Billy Box lived in a box,  
And when it's box gets wet,  
It does become soggy,  
So this must suck._

I've always wondered, does anyone even read the Author's notes? Sometimes I do, but does any of my reviews? Heh, I like Billy Box.. Well next chapter is coming up soon..

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter Four: To Be Accepted?

**A/N:** My author note was so out of date, sigh.. I have to change it.. It sucks so much that I can't write this in a day.. I probably could but.. It wouldn't be as good. But anyways, keep reviewing, it's all I want for my birthday from you! Review! Review! Review! Please?

**P.S. **Egg Drop Soup, ya need to reply in the New Year's board on FBR for me, okay? You need to be inserted in there O.o; Because like.. you need to? Ugh, I'm so depressing myself at this moment.. ; Why couldn't I be hyper like Momiji-san..

**Reviews:**

**DeathIsMyWayOut: **Okay, I try to update.. And thanks for the YAY little thingy.. Heh, thingy.. God I'm such a pervert.. But anyways, thanks much for the review! Keep reading and Death Is Not Your Way Out.. Yup, stay alive... Peace!

**AGE: any of these: **Hey! You can't do that.. You have to guess a certain number, but I'm not 8,9,10, or 11. Jeesh, could someone that age write as good as me? Heh, I have such a high ego, I should really stop.. Just choose one, I'm between the 12-16 age, so just guess one.. You have a high chance of getting it right!

**Dana: **No kidnapping me! And I'm sure I would probably be bored out of my mind anyways if you did. I'm quite annoying, I whine a lot if I don't get what I want.. Hehe, I'm like such a rich bitch.. Heh, well I'm mostly a bitch.. But no kidnapping me for your sick pleasures.. Disturbingish.. More than myself O.o;

Damn me? Thank you so much! I'll see you in hell.. Eh, nevermind. I know, I know. I'll write more, jeesh. I just wanted to make this chapter REALLY long, I want to see if I could do like 4000 words for a chapter on an FB story.. I hate cliff hangers too...

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

**Chapter 4: To Be Accepted?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Shigure-san?" Tohru said blinking as a faint blush was starting to form on her pale cheeks. "About me?" She said allowed again, wondering if this was another one of those dreams she was having, or maybe she just had imagined him saying it.

_Shigure can't like me, _she thought to herself. _He liked those girls that pranced around, and that were pretty.. I'm not pretty, I'm just an ordinary girl.. I must be imagining things again, it must be the fever.. Yes, right, the fever..  
_  
Tohru looked down at her fingers that she was playing with in her lap. She awaited Shigure's answer, too nervous to even look up. What if she had imagined it.. Now she would sound so stupid infront of him, and he was so important to her.

"Yes, Tohru-kun," Shigure replied letting out a sigh. He didn't want to admit it, and he was sure that Tohru would tell one of the boys here and he would be dead. He looked up to see her eyes low, looking down at her fingers that she was playing with.

"But, why?"

Shigure sighed once again. This was the question that he should have realized was coming. Tohru, Tohru. Beautiful Tohru, the one who always had to ask why. No wonder she adored the cat, she was curious as any cat you'd meet.

"Because, well," Shigure started as he looked up to meet Tohru's eyes, those dazzling eyes that he had fell in love with. Ever since Yuki and Kyou became a couple, he knew that Tohru could be his, but he never thought that he would make a move. She was an innocent highschool girl. "Because, I love you.."

Shigure remembered when he was younger. His expectations for women were usually big-boobed and easy, but now as he had aged, he realized that he wanted someone smart, someone beautiful, someone like the girl who was sitting infront of him...

_His flower..._

His blossoming beauty flower..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the boys had finally satisfied their needs they both went their seperate ways. Yuki waved to Kyou and Kyou did the same as they headed back to the classes that they were now absolutely late for. Damn, they had to stop..

Kyou smiled to himself as he walked in, realizing that there was only five minutes left until the next block started. And how lucky was he that Yuki was in it as well, but then again, it was gym. As he sat back in his chair, he kicked his feet up, imagining Yuki's slim body as he got changed, not really caring that the teacher was blabbing off about the homework assignment, he'd just get it from some other kid later, and if not, just say he wasn't here.

When the bell rang he kicked his feet off the desk and swung his bag over his shoulder as his eyes slightly narrowed, waiting for the sworm of people passing by him trying to get to their next class. Didn't they ever learn? It's not going to work and they'll probably end up getting squished in their attempt.

Kyou ran his hair through his long orange hair, sighing as he awaited for the huge blob to finally smother and disappear. It usually only took a couple of minutes, but this time it was taking a bit longer, but he was being patient.

The hallway suddenly became clear with kids as he made his way through, heading off to his gym class, his bag swung over his shoulder as he quickened his pace, wanting to get there soon. His amber colored eyes narrowed as he passed Arisa and Saki, who were probably thinking up some evil plan...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The changeroom, the thing of humiliation for everyone.. Girls, AND boys. A place where everyone compares things, who chat gossip, and then there are people like Yuki and Kyou. The ones who ignore everyone around them, to get changed, and then leave. Not wanting to be associated with any one, or any thing that someone may spread around.

_But today was different.._

Kyou stood beside Yuki, for once in his lifetime. They stood close, no one really paying attention as they slid off their shirts, quickly gazing over at each other before quickly adverting their gaze incase someone had seen what they were doing.

The two took their time, not caring that they were the last ones out of the changeroom, no one really got suspicious. Before they left the changeroom, they parted with a kiss, breaking apart as they pushed through to doors and immedietly parting from each other.

What would people think?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru's eyes widened as she processed what Shigure was telling her. He loved her? She felt a bit faint, this was probably one of her dreams again, the ones where something as good as this happens, and before she can reply, she wakes up.

"Ah Shigure-san," Tohru said bringing her thoughts back into reality as she looked up at the writer, a noticable blush forming on her cheeks as she continued to fiddle her fingers, trying to think of something smart to come back with.

"I-I love you to," She said, sighing that the tension was over. She smiled once she saw the writer look up, an odd expression on his face. She must have surprised him with that answer, but wait a minute... Didn't he want her to love him back!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Shigure's POV  
**Her long golden brown hair flowed over her back as her large blue eyes gazed at me. What was she waiting for? I wanted her more than anything, she could match no one. She was the most perfect person ever.. Beautiful, Smart..

I knew I could do what I want to her, and easily make her do it without a reaction. Tohru was the person who would help anyone in need, and what I needed... Was her, the beautiful highschool girl who was now blushing infront of me because I, an older man, is in love with her.

She loved me? It caught me off surprise as I leaned back in my chair, trying to get comfortable. I had an idea, but I knew I would regret it so much later. I could just hear Hatori lecturing me now, about the fact that I would even think of doing somthing like this.

I reached my hand out to brush against her face, watching as her eyes looked up to me in a wondering gaze. I smile as I leaned in, watching her expression change, her blue eyes widing as I pressed my lips lighty against hers, letting her push away if she wanted to.

I was surprised when I felt her hand slide down my cheek as she returned the kiss. I never wanted this to end, and I knew, that just because of my luck, that Kyou or Yuki would come home and ruin my fun. This was too good to be true.

I broke away, watching as her eyes looked down disapointed. "Remember, no hugging," I whispered as I laughed happily in my mind as she looked back up with a small smile. Did she really want this to happen? Did she enjoy it?

She must have because she leaned in again, wrapping myself in another kiss. I moved my hands to run through her silky long hair, deepening the kiss, watching the expression on her face change. Was that a hidden smile?

I felt her hands run through my hair, mimicking my every move as I pressed myself against her, she did the same. She was new to this, I could tell, but she was eager. Was I her first kiss? I knew that Kyou and Yuki never did kiss her. And I'm sure she would never admit it if she was kissed.. But I truely didn't care.

This girl was perfect for me. She was a young, beautiful highschool girl. She was perfect in my books, and she could do everything a man would want. She made every one of the Sohma's happy, and almost everyone had fallen in love with her..  
_  
And I would be the first.._

I didn't care what would happen if Yuki or anyone else would do once they find out about this, all I cared about was that I was pleasing her, letting her be with one of us, and I would be her first.. And I enjoyed it, it was flattering..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School had ended, the boys were putting their things away, eagerily awaiting their walk home. Kyou had already started, to make sure no one became suspicious that the two were walking home together, and with faces that looked as if they actually liked it.

It was hard being in love at school. Being in love with your 'enemy,' and not knowing how people would react if you were to tell them. Yuki would loose his fangirls, and people may find him disgusting, but in Kyou's heart, he was beautiful.

Kyou slowed his pace as he turned around, seeing his Prince making his pace. Kyou stopped walking, awaiting for his Prince to arrive, a small smile upon his face as Yuki finally reached his destination. He was breathing heavily.

"Baka neko, why did you have to go so fast," Yuki whispered, catching his breath as he put a hand to his heart, feeling it slow down with each calming breath. His asthma was working up again, Kyou could see. "At least I caught up.."

"Sorry," Kyou said softly watching Yuki with a look of concern on his face as he shifted his bag on his back as he looked back ahead of them. "I was wondering something.. When should we tell Tohru?" Kyou asked getting a look from Yuki..

And then it hit them. They knew they would have to tell her eventually, even if she was disgusted or not. They could not stand living a lie, having to hide their relationship from someone as special to them as Tohru Honda.

Yuki looked up, a worried look upon his face. Kyou could read it easily. Yuki was worried as well, wondering how Miss Honda would act if they had told her. She seemed well with Shigure and Ayame, but would they be treated differently?

"But how.."

That was the subject that they thought about on the way home as they walked hand in hand, their thoughts running wildly through their mind, constantly changing to think about the other. It was impossible to think of how to tell her..

"Why don't I start," Yuki whispered watching Kyou look over at him, looking anxious for his plan to unravel. Anything Yuki did had to be brilliant, so he went along. Yuki whispered out his plan, watching Kyou nod..

"Good idea, kuso nezumi.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the couple had finally reached home, they were greeted by the more than happy Shigure. He had a smug look on his face, and it was obvious he was hiding something. He seemed much too happy for something that usually went on in the house.

They both slid off their shoes, completely ignoring Shigure's constant whining about how they never pay attention to him when they get home. As if they would anyways. They made their way up the stairs and up to Tohru's room.

Kyou held Yuki's hand tightly in his own as they stood infront of it. You could easily hear the girl quietly talking to herself through the thin doors and walls of the house. Kyou sighed, releasing his hand as Yuki knocked on Tohru's door.

"Miss Honda, it's Yuki. Would I be able to talk to you for a second?" Yuki asked her, it was just like his idea that they had planned on the way home. He would explain everything to Yuki, because he knew that if Tohru seemed disgusted, Kyou would probably loose his temper and maybe even hit someone.. That would be horrible. For many reasons.

Kyou moved to kiss Yuki on the cheek before he headed off to his room to change out of the horrendous school uniforms that they were made to wear. He sighed as he slid the door behind him, carefully leaning against it, trying to hear what they were talking about..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki sat beside Tohru on her big fluffy pink bed as he looked in her eyes. He held her hand in his own as he tried to calm himself to tell her about himself and Kyou. He could instantly see himself messing up, making a complete fool of himself.

He felt Tohru's gaze deepen into his skull as he looked up, his eyes wide, hoping that she would understand the thing that he was about to tell her. His breathing had became calm, but his grip on her hand was becoming tighter.

"Miss Honda, you've probably noticed that Kyou and myself haven't been fighting as much as we have usually," Yuki started, a slight unnoticable blush was forming to his cheeks as he saw her nod to his 'statement.' "Well, you've probably been wondering what's going on," Yuki added as he saw her nod again. "Well, it's just that.."

"Sohma-kun," Tohru said as she felt tears glistening in her eyes. "It's okay," She said removing her hands, clasping them together. "I know already, I could easily tell. I'm so happy for you," She whispered, a bit out of breath.

At last, they finally admited it to her. It made her quite happy, so happy she had began to cry even more, the tears slowly sliding down her cheek staining her pink bedsheets. She could see the look of worry upon Yuki's face as she suddenly realized how it must look like.

"Sohma-kun," She whispered breathily, "I am truely happy for you and Kyou. I never thought that something like this would happen, but I promise.. I am behind you every step of the way. It's great that you two are together!"

Yuki let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Tohru took it like this, he would have thought for sure she would've been angry, or maybe confused that we ended up together. But she was happy, and that was what really mattered..

We were finally accepted...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, yes, it was much fun Aya," Shigure said over the phone as he sat in the study with his legs kicked up on the desk, the phone tightly gripped in his hand as he talked to his best friend, telling him about what happened with Tohru.

"And Yuki and Kyou.. well," Shigure whispered just incase one of the boys were walking outside his door. He did not want them to hear him telling something as deep as that to someone like Ayame. A smile on his face, he continued to talk to his best friend, giving every little detail that ran to his mind. He could hear Ayame's sexy laugh on the other end.

He knew what was coming, he just hoped that he lived through it..

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know, sigh... This isn't even close to 4000 words, but maybe it is, I'm not quite sure. I promise that in the next chapter I'll say.. Then, we can have like... a party! Yay, party's are fun! Everyone be ready!

Sigh, these Author Notes are depressing sometime's.. I know the next chapter is going to be HELL OUT OF CHARACTER! A notification to everyone. I'm not really sure about Ayame's character, about how he acts.. I'll try my best... Well I better get started before people start pelting stuff at me.

April 7th is my birthday! I'll reveal my age then, I promise you all.. That is, unless someone guesses my age before I can tell you all.. But for a present, REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER if you already haven't.. Get people to review.. I enjoy reviews.. it makes me feel happy because I always would get flamed a year ago.. But I'm a WAY better writer now, ne?

Well, spring break starts on Friday, I'll try to write a lot, but I also have a poetry project due on Thursday, and if there is no school on Thursday, I'll have to work on it EXTRA hard on the break, so this story's chapters may become slow..

Well, you all know the deal. If you read the story, please please review! I want you to! It'll make me happy if you give me helpful critisim.. And I don't mean, 'Use Spell Check,' either.. Now Read and Review!

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter Five: Ayame's Unwanted Visit

**A/N:** Eh, no party.. But I was sure damn close. I didn't want to write more because then it would kind of ruin this chapter.. I reached 3059 words, pretty damn close if I do say so myself.. But since I said party, let's have one! Bring your hats.. Heh..

Sigh, I am writing this right after I uploaded chapter four so there are no reviews.. I mean, not yet. I'm sure I'm going to get more, but I'll add them while writing. AH! My desk is making sqeaking sounds, it's scarish.. I mean, it's like.. Yuki's here! I hate rats..

Okay, well now it's like.. The 24th, and I am so damn frickin happy. Our dance went well, for the first time.. Sigh, but now my legs hurt.. I GOT TO GO SHOPPING! I got a shirt and pants.. Equaling: 50.00.. I'm goth, but I love to shop..

Grade 9 boys were chasing me again, one actually lifted his shirt in my face, allowing me to see his chest, and then he ran off. I never saw his face, but.. DAMN! The usual happened, Dustin((HOTTIE!)) was dancing around me like Cole((CUTE! AND SEXY)).. But Cole.. ..I'm so grossed out.. but he grinded against me.. I know, I know.. I'm in a low grade, and I should be happy? BUT I COULD FEEL THINGS! I know that this is totally immature but I ran off screaming, scared out of my frickin mind.. I'm too damn young.. And two girls at the same time were grinding me.. evilness... O.O

Hehe, but I should like boys.. Boys are cute.. I really gotta stop enjoying my framed picture of Hatsuharu and Kyou and BILLY! Sigh, if anyone would like.. Tell me if I should do a KyouXHaru.. Ehehe, one of my favorite pairings.. Best of BOTH worlds..

Anyways, to everyone.. Kyou's past is gonna be weird O.o; And his father is going to be named Rei, his mother Sakura, okay? Hehe, that's exactly like Kandis Sohma's, eh, Nicole..Hey! It's like.. oy, exactly the same on FBR!

**Reviews:  
**  
**Dana: **Thanks so much for reviewing, and to answer your question, ja ne is basically saying good bye. I'm not quite sure on the EXACT translation, sorry about that. And I'm sorry that I added the chapter up before you got off.. How am I supposed to know, I mean GOD.. It's not like you're on my MSN List or anything.. If you have an account here, sign in so I can read your stories..

I already live in hell, so I really shouldn't be saying anything. According to my best forever friend named Ake, I am the queen of hell.. Satan is like.. my husband.. NYA! I want Kyou.. Eh, at least I rule the firey depths of hell..

Talking about DeathIsMyWayOut... Actually, I have no reason to talk. Ever since I was like in 5th grade, I've been planning to kill myself around age 30 if my life doesn't pick up.. Sigh, nobody loves me.. Everyone hates me..Well except for Nicole and Tara(Raven)!

**Cc kIpp: **Hey, I'm not this 'Brianne' person. I HATE that name.. Oy, sorry to whoever the chickie-chan is, but my name is Kandis Ward, and I'm sure you don't even live in the same country as I do. I live in Canada? Ever heard of it? I doubt it.. Eh, I'm such a bitch..

I know! EVERYONE MUST LOVE IT! Either that, or.. Sigh, I feel so depressed.. eh, I am depressed now anyways, my friend.. RAVEN, is letting me down.. Cry cry, boo hoo.. Now I'm drinking LOTSA Dr.Pepper, and doing things to make myself sick..

**EggDropSoup: **Ah! You make me feel so special Nicole! Thank you so much for reviewing, now I have SO many reviews for like only 6-7 chapters.. Still not sure, I think it would be 7.. But anyways, thank you for clearing up the Ja Ne thing, that's like what I put.. Eh..

Did you? I'll go check.. Oy, and you need to post on New Year's too, because Rei is gonna talk to you about stuff.. Oh my god! This chapter should be out on the 25th! Well, that's today when I saw your review.. Heh, I'm listening to The Killers! Mr.Brightside!  
**  
Chapter 5: Ayame's Unwanted Visit**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The house was quiet, more quiet than usual. Everyone was eating, their eyes settling upon whoever they choose, and no one seemed to talk. Even Tohru, the girl who usually talked non-stop about things, or Shigure who usually shot out crude and/or perverted comments.

They ate their dinner in silence, not really noticing about how quite their house had became. It wasn't a good silence either, it was an eeiry silence, one that was almost there for a reason. Yet three people in the house just thought it was normal.. Shigure thought otherwise.

Kyou was pushing food around with his chopsticks, a bit bored and creeped out by the unusual silence. Yuki was busy glaring over at Shigure, feeling tense, knowing that Shigure being Shigure, that he had probably done something. It was always like this when..

"I'm hereeeeeee!"

Yuki felt his heart drop. It fit in perfectly. Shigure had probably called Ayame telling him about his and Kyou's relationship, and now Ayame was here to bug him like hell about it. Knowing Ayame, this was going to spread easily over towards the Main House.. To Akito.

Ayame pranced in at that moment, his long silvery hair clinging to the back of his usual attire. He had a bright smile upon his face as he outstretched his arms to wrap around Shigure. _Stupid perverts_, Yuki thought to himself as he watched, bringing his attention back to the food infront of him.

"Ah, little brother!" Ayame said in his annoying voice as he moved to hug him, just to get smacked angrily by Yuki. A small scowl forming on the aggitated Yuki's face. Ayame sighed, doing it again, this time squeezing his brother in his tight grasp.

Kyou looked up upon hearing the annoying hebi's voice. His eyes narrowed as he continued to play with the food on his plate, trying his best to ignore the thing that he was probably over to see. Kyou and Yuki both gave angry looks over at Shigure..

That bastard..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Gure-san," Ayame said in his annoying voice as he sat on Shigure's desk, Shigure sitting on the moving chair looking up at Ayame with a small smile. "So is it true that my dear brother and Lucky Kyou got together?"

Shigure let out a small laugh at Ayame's curiousity. "Would I lie to you, Aya," Shigure replied as he watched Ayame's every move as the man shifted nervously upon the desk looking down at Shigure with a small look.

"It's so wonderful! My dear brother is following in my footsteps," Ayame gushed happily, the nervous thoughts suddenly floating away. Ayame seemed without a care in the world. He propped himself up with his hands as he basically positioned himself on the desk, watching Shigure's eyes upon him.

Ayame's clothes clung nicely against his body. His long red robe was designed perfectly to show all of his angles, his curves, and the nice creamy colored slip underneath completed the outfit. Red looked good upon the snake, almost every color did.

Shigure felt a slight thought running through his mind as he shifted nervously in the chair. He knew what was going to happen next. He couldn't resist Ayame's seductive charm, one that could easily seduce anybody into loving him..

_Well.. almost everyone.._

"Gure-san, was it fun?" Ayame asked as he moved a strand of silver hair from his strange colored eyes, watching Shigure intentively. A sly smile was forming on Shigure's face as Ayame continued to blab away about him and Tohru.

How could he do such a thing. He seduced a little highschool girl into doing something like that.. Did he not know that if either Yuki or Kyou was to learn, he would probably get destroyed? How could he do such a thing like that..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru hummed quietly to herself as she washed the dishes by hand, a smile upon her face as she placed them on the drying rack beside her. Wiping her hands on the front of her apron, she turned off the water and looked around the empty house.

_What to do, what to do.._

Tohru moved her hands to behind her back, undoing the knot in the back of her apron and sliding it off. She walked over to the rack that was near the entrance to the kitchen and hung it on one of the metal hooks before heading upstairs to her room.

Reaching her room, she walked in, closing the sliding door behind her as she decided to get ready for bed. She knew that Ayame was probably staying for the night, either that or he would be walking home in the dark. She couldn't allow that to happen.

She began getting undressed, slipping her clothes off and placing them in the corner as she searched her drawers for her PJ bottoms. After finding them, she slipped them on, grabbing her dirty clothes and hurridly moving towards the laundry room to get them washed and dried for when tomorrow morning was to come.

She leaned against the wall of the laundry room, listening to the soft sounds of the cleansing water washing her clothes. She could faintly hear the voices of Shigure and Ayame in the other room chatting excitedly about something. A small smile formed on her face.

It was so nice when Ayame visited them. She knew how much Yuki and Kyou dreaded it, but it was so nice to see him once in a while. It wasn't as if he came over every week like Kagura did most days. Ayame ran a business so she only saw him once in awhile and when she did, she made sure to talk to him.

She would never admit it, but on days that she walked back from work, she would purposely stop in at his shop to have a little visit with Ayame and Mine. If Yuki or Kyou ever found out, they'd probably walk her home every day..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki sat at his desk, reading his book as the lamp that gave him light began to flicker. The lightbulb was beginning to die again. He sighed looking over at the sprawled out person who lay on his bed looking up at his ceiling.

He watched Kyou with great interest, watching how his chest would move up and down with his every breath, the way he waited patiently for Yuki to finish, to crawl in bed beside him and they could fall asleep in each other's arms.

It was adorable. Kyou had shown Yuki a side that no one else had seen, a side with sensitivity, a side that showed that he cared about people more than he let out. Even through his bad boy attitude, it was amazing what Kyou would reveal.

Yuki reached for his bookmark, sliding it in his place as he closed the book and placed it on the corner of the desk. He stood up, moving to turn out the lamp to get in bed beside Kyou. He could feel Kyou watching him, he could imagine Kyou's small smile that was forming on the man's face.

He knew Kyou saw him, he felt his warm arms wrap around his slender figure and pull him back, he felt Kyou's hot breath against his neck, gasping as he felt his shirt slid off, a mouth sending kisses down his neck, around his collar bone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank god that no one ended up walking in on the odd couple. They lay stretched up on the bed, a blanket covering their mid-sections, their bare chests still naked. Their eyes were both closed as their fingers were entwined.

Little did they know, but Shigure and Ayame were standing in the doorway, watching the two sleep, small smiles upon their faces. It was beautiful to see the couple actually getting along, to be able to see something that most people wish come into reality.

"Gure-san, it's so beautiful," Ayame whispered to his partner as his hand tightened around Shigure's as they watched the two sleep. "I never would have believed this, unless I was to see. Ah Gure-san, what will happen if Akito was to find out?"

"I just hope he doesn't, Aya.. I really do.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru's eyes widened as she easily heard the conversation that Ayame and Shigure were having. The doors and walls were quite thin. She listened quietly, tugging on the sleeves of her pj's as they mentioned Akito's name. It made her skin crawl.

She pulled her pink sheets up to her chin as she shifted in her bed, feeling a bit more uncomfortable. If she was to say something, she was sure they could hear her. Many people could, and she didn't want to make a racket and wake up Kyou or Yuki. 

Her mind wandered as she leaned against the headboard of her bed. What would happen if Akito was to find out? Would he be angry? Probably. Would he hurt Sohma-kun more than he did already, and what would he do to Kyou-kun?

Tohru didn't know about the fact Kyou was getting locked up after graduation, neither did Yuki. How would he feel when Kyou would have to tell him? How Yuki would have to visit him every day, talk to him in the small closed in room.

Tohru let out a small sigh as she heard the door slide shut and heard Shigure and Ayame's trip down the stairs. She looked out her window, up at the moon and the million stars that blanketed the sky in dancing lights. It was late..

Leaning down against her pillow, she let her eyes quickly close for her as she brought the blankets up to her chest, moving, fidgeting a couple million times, before she ended up finding a place that was comfortable and falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyou heard the door close as she raised a hand to touch his forehead. He looked over at the slight figure sleeping beside him and smiled. A thought ran through his mind. How was he going to tell Yuki that he was getting locked up after graduation. It would kill him..

Sitting up, he brought his legs to his chest as he watched Yuki, letting out a sigh. It was going to break his heart, make it look like he was using him. He wasn't. If he had a choice of not getting locked up, he would say no. He'd rather stay with Yuki all his life..

But that wasn't a choice that he could decide. Ever since he was little, it was his father who decided that he should be locked up. It wasn't Akito's, it was his father, Rei. Akito knew how much pain it would cause Kyou if he was to fall in love, and so he agreed..

That sick bastard, using us in a faithless game..How could he use as if we were little pawns in a game of chess, why was it him who decided how we were to live, how to act. It was not his choice. Just because he was our 'god,' does he have the right?

Kyou let his head fall into his hands as he lay in that bed with Yuki, wondering how he should tell him. Should he write a note, or tell him in person, why was this so hard to do? Why wasn't it so easy like it should be?

"Yuki, I'm sorry," He whispered as he moved the strands of silky hair from the Prince's face as he leaned down, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before looking out the closed window, watching the stars that hung up in the sky..

_Why.._

**A/N: **Eh, Chapter 6 is gonna be coming soon. Heh, spring break starts... TODAY! Yay and now.. I shall dance.. Everyone watch.. Eh, nevermind, I dance like a little slut.. Hehehe, and DOES anyone read Author Notes, why do I even type them.. Oh yeah, to get more words..

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter Six: Mabudachi Trio

**A/N: **BEGIN! Eh, it just doesn't look right without a fairly large Author's note at the beginning, eh? Hehehee, if anyone at my school, other than Julia, was to read this.. I would probably be screwed. Hehe, someone my age writing yaoi..

Well anyways, this chapter might not even reach 1000 words, I hope it does though... Hehehe, I'm waiting for my mom to come home, she's bringing me back the Movie Fat Albert.. Hehehe, tomorrow I'll tell you about it..

Oh my god! I loved the part where they went to the school and the dude with the pink hat sat next to JOEL MADDEN! Oh my god! I love Good Charlotte.. Hehe it was funny:

Joel: What's that on your head..  
Dude with Pink Hat: It's my hat..  
Joel: Why don't you take it off..  
Dude with Pink Hat: I have no face..  
Joel: Ooookay..

And then he moves another seat back to sit with the dude who can't really speak. And Joel says Hey to the guy and he can't understand what the guy said.. and Hahaha! It was hilarious! I give it a 3 out of 5, but I really like Joel so that's why And he only appears in one part of the movie.. Yes.. Muwahahahhaaa

**Reviews:**

**AutumnAngel: **Eh? I don't understand.. Whatever, I know who you are anyways, and you know me in real life so it's no big worry.. Embarrassed reading something that your best friend wrote? Hehehe, I love Kyou and Yuki pairings, don't you? KONNICHI WA!

**Andrea: **Thanks, I'm not the best at writing TohruXKyou, I usually end up crying my eyes out because.. Well.. Kyou's mine and that stupid.. naive.. innocent highschool girl doesn't deserve him.. Sigh, but he loves her.. That's why I write Kill Tohru stories, heh..

Thank you for the review, at the moment I'm writing a story based on the movie Darkness Falls, with a twist of Fruits Basket, yes.. I'm only on chapter one at this moment, once I finish, I'll probably post it up on FF... net so keep looking for it..

**Chapter 6: Mabudachi Trio**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**  
I talked to Aya that night in my room, myself sitting on the bed, my yukata parted as he leaned against me, his big orbs gazing into mine as I softly spoke of my day with Tohru. I watched the corners of his mouth go up in a grin as he naughtfully scolded me.

I could remember the moment exactly..

Her body pressed tightly against my own, my hands protectively keeping them placed in her lap as I moved my lips towards hers, bringing her in a kiss.. An innocent kiss at first, not caring if she would pull away, but I remember being surprised as she pushed her lips harder against mine, feeling her soft tongue carress my bottom lip begging to let through...

I would not have thought of her knowing what she was doing..

She was an innocent high school girl, no?

I enjoyed feeling her warmth pressing against my cold skin as I ran my fingers through her honey brown hair. It felt like smooth silk as it ran through my rough fingers as we fought to dominate the kiss, our tongues dancing with every minute that passed...

I felt her arms move to carrass my chest, I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin against mine as she carrassed every part, breaking away from the kiss to look into my eyes. I watched as a small blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away from me..

I moved my fingers to position under her chin..

I heard a gasp as I moved my mouth to her neck, trailing loving kisses down her neck, around her collar bone, gently moving my hands up her shirt, carrassing her slim waist, her chest..

I gently used my teeth to nip her neck, I heard another one of her gasps which soon turned to a moan as she felt my tongue running over the place I'd done it to..

And I enjoyed being her first..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigure looked down at Ayame who was lying peacefully asleep beside him, the hebi's arms tightly wrapped around the novelist, he could not escape no matter what he did without waking up the sleeping Ayame.. Who would want that..

He leaned against the frame of his bed as he looked up at his ceiling, shifting slowly so he was in a more comfortable position. He could hear walking upstairs, the soft taps of slippers, obviously Tohru. And he waited..

He heard her walking down the stairs, hear her soft voice as she talked to herself about the many days that she had. He watched as she walked past his door, a thin nightgown clinging to her body as she made her way to the kitchen..

Shigure moved his hands to carefully brush against Ayame as he slid Ayame's arm off his waist, moving it around a pillow as Shigure swung his legs over the bed, sitting up as he carefully tightened his yukata, making his move towards his door.

Shigure walked out, his head held high as he made his way into the kitchen. As he advanced, he made no sound at all as he reached the kitchen and leaned against the wooden doorframe as he watched his flower doing the dishes..

But why at this hour..

Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, swinging gently with her every motion. Her back was faced to Shigure, she was still unknown of the visitor who was intentively watching her from behind, his eyes scanning her all over..

Tohru's nightgown was a slight peach color, the way it moved caught shimmers of light from the dull lamp she had set near her. It looked like silk. Her long hair hid most of the top, but Shigure could easily through some strands that it showed most of her back, he could see the creamy skin..

The nightgown was clinging close to her curves, showing her hour glass figure to him as she dried the dishes, her pale hands glimmering against the white dinnerware. It was only after she turned around that she realized he had been watching her the whole time...

Shigure watched as a blush formed on her face as she began the thing that she usually did. Throwing her arms infront of her, letting out cries of apologizes as she started explaining everything, how she couldn't sleep and thought she could get some work done..

She didn't realize how close Shigure was until he brushed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him as his hands roamed down the back of her nightgown..

And then what happened next..

Tohru moved her arms, wrapping them around Shigure's neck as she pulled closer, unaware of the fact that he had not transformed. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she pushed into the kiss, bringing dominance as she pushed closer..

Shigure broke apart, his eyes a bit wider than normal as he pushed Tohru lightly away. He watched her face as she moved and hugged him, and then her eyes widened too.. She thought she would end up hugging the lovable black lab.. But she was still hugging Shigure..

"Shigure," She started as Shigure pressed a finger to her lips to shh her as he looked into her beautiful eyes as he took another step back, a smile upon his face.. He felt giddish inside, watching as she became confused..

"The curse.. only breaks.. when it is true love," He whispered before pushing her lightly back against the closest wall, bringing his lips hard against her own, allowing her tongue in as his hands moved to the back of her nightgown, feeling the three small tied bows..

He broke the kiss, moving his lips to trail down the girl's neck as he began to undo the bows that held her nightgown together, pulling back as he undid the three bows, looking up in her eyes as she nodded to him, watching him as he pulled back his hands..

The garment fell to the floor, allowing Shigure to see she was wearing nothing underneath. He watched as she grabbed his hands tightly in her own as they let in for one embrace.. Their lips touching against each others.. And their bodies pressed tightly together..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
Ayame slowly opened his eyes, pressing his fingers into something more softer than Shigure's flesh. It was something cool, something that felt like a plush.. pillow? He looked down to see that Shigure was not lying beside him, and instead, Ayame was hugging a fairly large pillow.

He let out a soft laugh as he heard the moans that were coming from the kitchen, covering his mouth as he sat up in the bed, running his fingers through his long silky hair. He would never admit it to Shigure, but he was a bit jealous that Tohru was stealing all the attention..

Ayame moved his fingers along the pillow as he awaited Shigure's return, stiffling a laugh as he heard Tohru whisper Shigure's name. It was easy to see what they were doing, they should be glad they did it on the bottom level or Kyou or Yuki may have heard..

"Shigure.."

He whispered it through his parted lips as he rolled over so his back was facing Shigure when he would come back. He would never let anyone know about the twinge of the green monster that was invading his thoughts.. He had to be strong..

He couldn't let something as silly as this get him down, Shigure would always love Ayame, would he not? The two were perfect for each other, and Ayame knew that he would never allow Tohru to steal Shigure away from him..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
Hatori sat in his chair at his desk, tapping his pen against the hard wood in a steady rhythm as he waited, taking sudden glances at the clock that he hung up on the wall. Letting out a sigh, he pushed himself back and stood up, deciding he should go out for a walk to calm his nerves..

He had heard things about Kana lately from Ayame and Shigure, and they were sending him numerous pictures of his lost lover. He knew that they were trying to be helpful, but all it was doing was making him feel worse..

It was almost as if god was trying to make him do the sad deed that ran through his mind, the thought that cautionously wound it's way through his system.. It was almost as if God was trying to punish him for the deed he was thinking off..

Why did she have to come..

The angel that was hidden deep within my dreams, the girl who haunted my dreams. Tohru Honda. When she first come, I was amazed that Akito would let her stay, but why. She reminded me so much of Kana, she brought me pain that would make me feel like nothing was worth it..

I remember the day that she saw my transformation, and I remember the question I had asked her once she realized that delicate snowflakes were slowly sliding from the sky, decorating her beautiful hair in white ice...

"Tohru, What happens when the snow melts?"

"It becomes spring of course.."

And that's when I realized it. It was almost as if Tohru Honda was sent from above to make my life hell, to make me feel the pain I made Kana. She almost went insane because of me, and now God wanted to see if I could do it again..

He stood beside his door, cautiously sliding his coat on and making sure each button was in the right hole before he left his house, walking down the path to the forest, his eyes straight forward, his hands in the pockets of his coat as he looked up at the snow that was gliding lightly on the breeze..

_When the snow melts, what does it become.._

**A/N:** Eh, I know.. This was a really crappy chapter.. Well, I already posted two other things, so sorry.. Eh, it's easter I got eleven DVD's... and chocolate eggs..Eww..eh? Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I think it sucked..

Please read and review, and please no flames! MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP! What would really make me happy is, review EACH chapter.. Yes.. MUWAHAHAHAA

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter Seven: Rumors

**A/N: **I am so proud of myself.. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'll respond to them soon once my mom gets off the phone so I can go online.. Sigh, she'll probably be off in two fricken hours.. She pisses me off so damn much..

Well thank you for all the reviews! You all make me happy!

**Reviews:  
**Holy crap, people... Thank you so much, I love my birthday presents people are giving me.. Everyone, reply to my other FB stories too! Please? Keep up reviewing for me, it brings in more readers!

**Koneko-Chan: **Give me enough reviews? Thank you so much for all of them though, it really makes my day! EEEEH! I'm so happy that I'm the first Fruits Basket story you've read, that's never happened to me before, well except for Teen Titans! Thank you so much for all of the complimented reviews, I hate flames, and you made my day worth living..

No you may not kidnap me! Why do people want to kidnap me, it's not like I'd actually write for you, I'd probably type 'Screw You' and give it to you.. Hehehehee. Thank you for checking out my Billy website, and thank you, the title is SO creative, ne? I'll try to write you a YukiXHaru, once I finish my other story I've been writing.. I promise!

**Tamara:** I know I need to send it through spell check, I'm so sorry.. But I don't use the one where there is little squiggles under the mis spelled words, I use wordpad instead, I don't like the other thing.. Sorry about that!

**XCL RTY: **What's up with that nickname.. O.O It's so weirdish, anyways.. My age guessing thing is because people wanna know how old I am.. But I won't admit it till April 7th.. It's a secret, unless you guess the correct one. Thanks for the review!

**ToothFairy4:** I know! I love that song, I just need to learn who sings it, yes.. Sadly, I have absolutely no idea, but I love that song! YAY!

**DeathIsMyWayOut: **Of course I'll keep updating, as long as everyone keeps reviewing!

**Slow Motion Runner: **I'm not 14, but you're fairly close! And yes, I do keep up. I try my best to juggle between stories, managing a MAJOR Fruits Basket group, and also all the other things.. And sorry how Yuki and Kyou are OOC.. Momiji and Haru are coming soon! And I love breaking hearts, muwahahhahaaa

**KyoLover91: **I love Kyou too, meh.. Off subject. Hatori is just being weird, I'm going to make him really creepish in this fiction.. A tip to everyone, when writing Hatori, listen to something like the song Andy You're A Star by The Killers! It helps to get depressed..

**Chapter 7: Rumors**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hatori trudged through the snow as he made it to Shigure's house, his hair was dripping wet from the melted snowflakes as he walked through the dirt path. He always wondered why Shigure could not live somewhere in the city, instead of in the middle of the woods..

He let out a sigh as he continued to walk, his hands tucked in his pockets as he tried to keep them warm. It was a nice walk in the summer, but it was horrible during this season. The dirt was a bit like mud, and the trees were a major factor this time of year..

He knew that by the time he got there, twigs and other things he did not want to think about would be clinging to dear life in his wildly cut brown hair. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair to remove anything he could find.

He held his hand infront of him, looking at the amount of twigs, wet snow, and fluffballs he found in his hand. He shook his head disgustedly as he wiped his hand on a nearby tree before quickening his pace, trying to get to Shigure's faster..

It took him merely minutes before he arrived at the clearing that held his quaint little house. The sun was high up in the sky now, the snow had stopped after leaving a thin sheet of snow upon the well walked ground.

He looked over at the old houes, he could see Kyou lying up on the roof, seeing Tohru hanging up the laundry on the little balcony and he knew exactly where Shigure was, probably in his room doing absolutely nothing..

That man needed to learn to do his work instead of fooling around with the other residents in his house. Hatori was amazed that Shigure could actually keep a job for as long as he had, being the man that he was. Surprisingly, Meii didn't fire him for being so... childish.

He walked down the hill, ignoring the fact that Tohru Honda was waving at him from where she was. Such a childish girl, yet he could feel a slight heat forming on his face. She was too much like Kana in his opinion, she was too young, so why did he feel this way.

Why did he feel the same way when he met Kana. He looked up at Tohru, a small smile protruding on his usually stern face as he watched the bright bulb of sunshine hurry from the balcony to hurry down the stairs to open the door for him.

His hand reached out to open the door when it suddenly slammed open showing the small petite brunnette, modeling a beautiful smile upon her face as she suddenly began talking to him, Hatori was too enchanted by her that he totally ignored what she was talking about..

"Hatori?"

Hatori blinked, hearing the girl whisper his name he looked up to see a worried expression on her features. "Ah, pardon?" He managed to say, watching the girl continue talking, the expression suddenly gone as if it was never there.

"How has work been?"

"It's been fine," Hatori whispered weakly as Tohru lead him into the house, her head bopping as he followed her into the living room and letting him sit down before she hurridly escaped to the kitchen to make tea for the confused dragon.

"Ah, Ha'ri!" Ayame squealed as he suddenly saw the lonely dragon as he walked out of Shigure's study. His hands were clasped infront of him as his eyes lit up. He hurridly walked over and sat down next to Hatori, a huge goofy smile upon his face.

Hatori looked up, letting out a sigh. Could his day get any worse than it already was.. He used his elbow to steady himself as he watched Ayame chat about how much he missed Hatori, about how they never hung out together anymore..  
_  
Why would they..  
_  
Hatori looked up when the heard the onigiri enter the room. She held a tray in her hand, carefully placing it down on the table before kneeling down and beginning to serve the tea. She was such a polite girl, and would probably make some man very happy.

She placed the tea cup infront of Hatori, another one infront of Ayame and one infront of herself as she watched Hatori with a close eye. A smile on her face, she slid her thin fingers into the handle of her cup and brought it up to her lips, letting the warm tea slid down her throat.

Hatori and Ayame did the same, Ayame was watching Tohru with his eyes castdown, a bit of jealousy rising in his mind. Hatori, on the other hand, kept his eyes straight forward, watching the old style painted wall infront of him.

Where was everyone..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki carefully knelt before his secret base, watering his flowers and plants carefully as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his eyes watching the amount of water that he was giving to each individual plant.

He slid off his gloves as he stood up, letting out a relaxed sigh as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He instantly looked down, seeing the tan skin and let out a smile, before whispering the name between his lips, "Kyou.."

"I think we should stay here," Kyou whispered in Yuki's ear as he slid his hands up the back of Yuki's shirt. "You're brother is still at the house.." Kyou brought his lips to Yuki's neck, leaving tender kisses down the thin neck.

Yuki turned around, sliding his arms around Kyou's neck as he pressed his body hard to Kyou's. "Thank god someone's got my back.. And it's you, baka neko," Yuki whispered as he pressed his lips to Kyou, letting his tongue slid into Kyou's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hatsuharu paced quietly around his house, his mind fogged, trying to wonder if all those rumors he was hearing was true. _No, it couldn't be_, he thought to himself as he pounded his fist in a nearby wall, bringing himself close to it..

_Yuki would never like Kyou.._

Even if he did, why would he choose Kyou. Hatsuharu had been forcing himself upon Yuki ever since they were children, Kyou would never love Yuki. He must be using him. Hatsuharu let out a sigh as he looked around his room..

He was the one who loved Yuki, not the stupid cat. The cat hated Yuki, nothing could easily change his mind, unless it was pay back, and it probably was. Hatsuharu was the one who truely loved Yuki, Akito just used Yuki for sex..

_And it would always be that way.._

He let out a depressing sigh as he plopped down on his bed, leaning back and letting himself sink into the pillow as he looked up on his ceiling. Why did Yuki have to fall in love with... of all people.. the stupid cat? Why wouldn't he fall for me..

He suddenly sat up, a small smile forming on his face..."I have an idea," He said out loud to himself, to no one in particular as he stood up, grabbed his coat and left his house, hoping to get to Shigure's house without getting lost..

**A/N: **Yes, I know, it's really short chapter, I'm sorry but I'll explain the reason all in the next chapter. It may take me awhile to continue posting.. Keep up reading, and giving me wonderful reviews! I love you all very much!

**Ja ne!**


	10. An Important Notice

Hello. This is just something I had to inform everyone of. I may not be posting chapters as fast as I used to. They may take a bit more time to my sudden thinking I have depression. Let me inform you about it.

There are ten symptoms for depression. Me being at my young age, hit nine. I'm sure if I ever had sex I woulda hit number ten. Sadly, through further research, I'm more convinced than ever, so I may not be the best writer..I'm also becoming a bit suicidal, having suicidal thoughts.. So I'm sorry..

You don't know how it feels, everyone expects me to be perfect.. Everything thinks I'm perfect, and no one notices. Read this poem below.. It suits me perfectly..

At work  
With other people  
At times  
On the outside

I look fine  
I seem fine  
I feel pretty good  
I have a positive attitude...

But inside, alone, I carry dark & heavy thoughts  
fleeting thoughts of suicide.   
The words cannot convey,  
the feelings, the pain  
Somehow I ignore them  
for a while, perhaps  
a long while, all day, or many days  
figure it will go away ignore  
It's automatically not even recognized mentally.  
I go back  
forcing myself  
forcing day to day, week to week,  
contact with people and life  
My sorrow is hidden,  
My anguish contained.  
I push forward;  
I feel like dying.  
I tell no one.  
No one knows how I feel..

And this is the end of my poem. I hope you all understand. I'm sorry about the inconvinience, I promise you all, I'm getting help..

**Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter Eight: The Truth

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Ugh, I feel so dirty at this moment.. I have a cold My trashcan is FULL of kleenex, and when I talk.. It's like Kenny from South Park sometimes.. Well anyways, I'm sorry not for updating.. I'll try to get two chapters up this week..

I might only get one though, I'm really sorry to everyone for being so late on updates.. I've kind of had writer's block, and I'm getting in too many ideas.. And I wanna finish this one before I continue on anything else.. See, I make people feel special too, right? I at least hope I do.. I hope to reach around 2000 words in this chapter... Well, here is the answers to the reviews!

**Reviews:**

Dana: Oh my god! You guessed me age! I'm only 12 years old.. Yes, I know.. I'm underage to even be writing this story, but it's not like I give a damn if I'm underage.. I feel like a total moron now.. Oh my god! Tomorrow, if I don't finish it, it would be April Fool's day! Yippeee!

Eh, I know that Aya's name is usually spelled Ayaa or Aaya, I was just too lazy to change it because I knew I'd probably forget how I spelled it if I did.. Eh, I'm such a dumb person, ne? I hate my name! Like jeesh, you go to google and search for Kandis an old band pops up! And no, I was not joking either O.O I like getting lotsa reviews..

I never thought I would get so much reviews about how I shouldn't be depressed and everything.. Man, people must really like my story O.O

**Wolfbane2:** Eh, do you even know how I act? For Easter my parents bought me 11 ELEVEN DVD's.. Well, my mom did.. I still have to get something from my Dad.. And I don't wanna die to make others feel better, I want to die to make them feel pain.. Then I'd laugh.. Muwahahahhahahaa I'm such a cruel person so ignore most of what I say, ne?

**Kyou's Koneko: **Hey, I love your nickname.. But I'm Kyou's kitten, Muwahahaha! And thank you for saying that I write like a 19 year old. On MSN, people sometimes mistake me for an adult.. I usually keep a professional appearance on MSN.. Here, I'm just.. like.. high O.O

**SlowMotionRunner:** I know! They're at it like rabbits, sorry Momiji-chan, but when I read fictions of KyouXYuki, all I wanna read is the yaoi part, I'm hoping this chapter may be a bit.. fluffier? Eh, is that what they call it?

**ImARandomPerson: **I'm supposed to be perfect though.. I wish I was.. But first term, I've missed half of school and yet I'm an honor student.. I've missed like two months of school, and in second term I'm still an honor student.. I WANNA BE PERFECT 

**EggDropSoup:** Eh, I don't think your posts when through, Nicole.. I can't seem to find them on FBR, but anyways, thank you for the reviews You make me feel so much better, and it seems that you always bring a smile to my face.. Eh, I'm getting too gushy..

**Spiral:** Eh, sorry but those little twirls don't go through when I upload them so I'll just ignore the dots in your name. Thank you for reviewing like every chapter! I hope that if I get many reviews, it will bringing people into reading it. And you can't keep my Kyou! Damn you!

**Meii Kun: **Hehehee, you must like torturing Shigure to have your nickname as that. Thank you so much, I know that if I could do better, I'd get many more reviews from wonderful people like you! You all make me feel so much more special than I am!

**ILOVECOOKIESDOYOU:** Nah, I hate cookies.. Eh, oh.. That wasn't the question, was it. Oopsies, hehehe that's so like me.. And of course I'll keep it up, but please.. If you review again, please use propper grammer..

**Daquiri:** Eh, you love me? Uh, thanks.. I guess O.O I hope that you're a dude.. But I know, people just love my story and if I didn't continue.. Everyone would die and rot in the earth.. and then I would laugh.. So I must laugh now..

MUWAHAHAAHHAHAAAA

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The two sat on the log, Kyou leaning back, his hands keeping him up as he looked over towards the violet haired boy who sat behind him. The boy's creamy white skin, his small violet colored eyes. _How could I tell him_, Kyou thought as he bit down on his bottom lip.

It was almost graduation, the day when he would get locked up forever. He'd be left alone for the rest of his life, have to live locked up in the Main House under lock and key and he'd never see his darling Prince again, he was sure of it. Akito would allow visitors, but if he was to find out about him and Yuki, Yuki wouldn't even be able to look at Kyou again..

"Kyou?"

Kyou looked up when he heard Yuki whisper his name, he forced a smile as he looked into Yuki's bright orbs, nodding to signal Yuki to continue on with what he wanted to say. It had to be important for Yuki to actually address him with his name. The two had gave each other nicknames, and would rarely speak each other's name..

"Are you okay?" Yuki whispered as he looked at Kyou, his hands tightly clasped politely in his lap as he glanced downwards. "You seem to be a bit out of focus," Yuki continued, a slight blush forming on his cheeks..

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Kyou managed to cough out as he sat up, straightening his posture as he looked up at the sky, a true smile forming across his face as he looked over to Yuki who gave a small smile back, but yet it didn't seem sincere.

"Do you think Ayame is gone yet," Yuki asked as he rolled his eyes, shifting nervously in his spot as he fidgeted with his hands, he looked over at Kyou who shrugged before he stood up, brushing himself off before letting out a pale colored hand..

Kyou grabbed the Prince's hand and stood up, and together they walked home hand in hand, smiles upon their faces, gradually looking at each other as they reached the house..

But something deep within Kyou was bothering him. The secret he had hid from everyone, the secret he wanted to tell Yuki about but couldn't... Only Akito, Hatori, and Kureno knew about it, knew about how he was getting locked up at graduation..

And each day was coming closer, each day seemed to pass quicker even though the neko wanted his last days to last longer. Each passing day he would wake up, thinking to himself how he would tell Yuki about this, wondering how the nezumi would act..

_  
Wondering if he would still love him,_

Wondering if this was all a game..

And he remembered this all as they arrived home, both seperating as they entered, ignoring the cries of welcome from both Ayame and Shigure. And they both went up to their rooms, and lay on their bed, wondering of each other.. Wondering of the things to come..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
_Why is it, Yuki, that everyone appreciates you,_

Everyone bows down to you,

Why do you seem so perfect in everyone's eyes but mine..

The way your violet colored hair lightly carrasses your face,

Your long lashes fluttering over your pale skin..

The way how you always walk with that girl..

The one with the long brunette hair..

The one who flaunts around in those short skirts,

Always catching your eyes and making you smile..

You never smile that way to anyone else..

What is so special about Tohru Honda...

Everyone loves you so much,

You manipulate people into liking you,

With your dazzling good looks..

Your polite manners..

But you don't fool me,

You make people do everything for you..

Why are you so selfish..

And even though I love you..

I'll never forget..

The day I embarrassed myself...

I can clearly remember the look on your face,

But until now..

I've realized..

You love someone else..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girl sat at her desk, her long light brown hair held up by two purple ribbons, her lips pursed in a small smirk as she finished writing in her diary, her legs lightly crossed, the fabric of her nightgown slightly skimming up her calf.

She closed the book, her eyes skimming to the love poems she wrote on her chalk board, her eyes skimming to her bed. The framed picture sat there, the photo glaring back at her as the girl let out a sigh before standing up, the sheer of her fabric danced in the light as she walked over to her door..

She could hear the faint talking of her mother downstairs, her talking fastly to another customer. Motoko let out a sigh as she let herself lean against her door, sliding down against the cold ground as she brought her knees close to her body..

She knew Yuki didn't love her or her fanclub she had made to fawn over him. She watched him every day, every minute, every passing second. And she watched as he seemed to drift apart from that horrid Tohru, but it was worse..

He seemed to be drifting further and further away, his emotions hiding beneath his 'mask' he put on every day... She once heard him and Kyou talking, talking about intimate relationships. She remembered shrugging it off, thinking they were just talking..

Yuki would never love her, he loved someone else..

But who was it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yuki," Kyou whispered as he leaned over Yuki who was sleeping soundly in his bed, the boy looked so peaceful.. He looked as if free of worry, as if he lived his life happily... But Kyou knew the truth. He knew how Yuki lived in fear every day..

Kyou watched as Yuki stirred, the boy's lips slightly parted, a slight blush on the sleeping boy's cheeks as he turned in his sleep, his back facing Kyou now..

"Yuki.."

Kyou moved his fingers to lightly brush over Yuki's face, the boy's eyes opened at the soft gesture, slowly sitting up, his eyes quickly going to the alarm clock beside his bed. 11 PM.. Why was Kyou bothering him at such a late time..

"What is it," Yuki whispered groggily as he moved his hands to rub his eyes as he leaned against his headboard, struggling to stay up as he let out a yawn.

"I want you to know.. That I truely love you.."

"I know that.."

"But.. I have been hiding something," Kyou whispered, looking downcast as he crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a sigh. He wanted to get it over with, allow Yuki to either break his fragile heart, to cry, or to help him..

"What is it?"

"After graduation, I won't be able to see you anymore.."

"Why?"

There was a bit of surprise in Yuki's voice as he said that, he objected, he bolted up from bed, looking Kyou in the eye, a pleading thought..

"I'm getting locked up.."

**A/N:** Eh, I'm sorry I'm not posting everything.. But you see I'm also working on other stories.. Eh, I'm almost finished this, a couple more chapters and I'll be finally finished! Please, help me reach 100 reviews everyone!

I hope you all could read my other FB stories, they are good as well.. Or so I hope.. And my Smile Like You Mean It one-shot is really sad.. Bring tissues.. But if you don't have any.. Don't worry.. I have lots since I'm sick again..

I might be getting my tonsils taken out, wish me luck if I do, and if I do, I won't be able to write for awhile, but I'll try to keep this story updated.. Yay! Only 6 more days till my birthday.. April 7 is also Jackie Chan's birthday, did you know that? I bet that you did not know!

**Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter Nine: Ai Shiteru

**A/N: **I'm truely sorry for not posting stories. I haven't had much time, so I'm truely sorry to everyone! Please continue reading, and I hope that I'll be able to post more stories. I hope to catch up on chapters, I've just been loosing interest in this story 'cause I'm getting WAY too many ideas.

I can't believe I reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much everyone!

**Reviews:**

Too many to talk about.. Wow, peoples!

**Chapter 9: Aishiteru**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The next days went by slowly for some, quicker for others. Quicker for mostly Kyou. It pained him to have to see everyone moping around, to see his beloved Yuki not even talk to him. He remembered how Yuki had reacted..

It had been bad how his Prince reacted, and it almost ruined his relationship with the one true person who he loved. Everyone but Tohru knew about how Kyou was getting locked up, and everyone was thinking about how to tell the cheerful onigiri...

Kyou sat at the table watching the news, his eyes slightly closed as he waited to hear the loud noises of Yuki falling out of bed, or tripping and falling down the stairs. He hadn't seen Yuki in quite a while. The rat kept himself locked up in his room most of the time.

He wanted to see him, he wanted to see his beloved Prince. The person who meant the most to him, but it was almost as if Yuki was trying to avoid him..  
_  
But why would he do this?_

"Kyou-kun? Are you okay?"

The door slid open revealing the young girl who had been living with them for quite awhile. Tohru Honda. Her long brown hair was pulled back, long tresses decorated her collar bone. Her large sapphire eyes were wider than usual, her hands were clasped together.

Kyou looked up, picking up the remote and turning the television off. He turned his gaze over towards Tohru and shrugged. He watched as the brunette walked carefully over, taking a seat beside him. He didn't want her pity.

She still didn't know about him getting locked up. Shigure, Hatori, and Akito were the only ones known of his terrible predicament. And now, Yuki also knew...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**  
The Past__

"We'll be friends forever," Kyou said happily as he held hands with the violet haired boy who walked quickly beside him.

"Friends forever," Yuki repeated as a smile crossed his face.

"And nothing will ever tear us apart," Kyou added as his grip on Yuki's hand tightened.

"Even through the fairy tales, we'll always be friends," Yuki said excitedly as they continued to walk through the Main Estate.

As they walked, people would turn and stare. Small smirks on their face as they watched the opposites walk and talk. Walk so close.

It wouldn't be so long before Akito learned.. Before Akito learned of this little 'fling' that they were having.. And when that would happen, everything would be lost..

And they'd never see each other again..

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki sighed as he tapped his pen against the hardwood desk that he was sitting at. His violet colored hair was strewn all over and unbrushed. His bangs were out of place, covering sections of his purple shaded eyes.

He hadn't left his room since Kyou had told him that horrible truth. He had locked Kyou out of his room, forcing the koneko to sleep in his old room all alone. Yuki knew it was a horrible thing to do, but why did this always happen to him.

_I want life to be perfect.._

He listened carefully to the distinct sounds of the house. Kyou's soft voice talking to Miss Honda, Shigure typing in his room singing some vulgar song that he probably ended up making up in his mind out of boredom.

_But it all went wrong.._

Yuki pushed away from the desk, standing up as he walked over towards the full length mirror he had placed in the corner of his room. He walked slowly, his body trembling as he reached towards it, looking at the reflection of himself..

_And nothing can heal my scars.._

His face was paler than the usual creamy color that his face usually sported. His hair was messed and tangled in million of knots.. There was dark distinct rings forming underneath his violet covered eyes. He looked as if he was a ghost..

_I am a ghost in this world.._

He bit his bottom lip as he tried his best to straighten his clothes to look presentable. He wanted to go down, not care if Miss Honda started freaking about his appearance. He wanted to see Kyou, and he wanted to see him now.

_I was born for others pleasures.._

The pale skin, the twisted smirk on the man's face as he moved his fingers to brush against Yuki's cold skin. The darkness flooding into the tightly closed room, drowning the happiness that kept the room alive. The black colored hair forming the man's face.. Akito..

_I want someone to love.._

An image.. The blurred picture of a boy standing in the distance. Orange colored hair blowing in the wind of Yuki's memories, a smile on the boy's face as he raised a tan hand and waved towards the boy. Whispy milk covered fog..

_A true person.._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So what are you saying? So what if you are a tool.."

The cruel voice of his mother echoing inside the empty house. The distinct sound of heavy breathing coming from the small violet haired boy who knelt infront of the angry woman.

Her long black hair reached around her shoulders. Her large pearl earrings hanging from the peirced ear. Her arms were crossed over her lap, a ciggarette in one of her hands as she looked down at Yuki, a small smile forced upon her face.

"You're a tool.."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Yuki! Cut that out! Why are you so disobedient! Yuki! I'll hit you!"

The loud scream of his mother as she held tightly onto his wrist, her long red painted nails digging into his pale flesh as she continued to scream.

The small boy dressed in a yukata. His eyes clenched close as he tried to pull away from the angry and violet woman who was before him.

Opening his grey eyes, his gaze turned over to look towards the one person who could have stoppd it. His older brother Ayame..

The silver colored hair resting around the boy's shoulders, his yellow colored eyes staring at his younger brother. And he just walked past, shrugging at the situation and heading towards his room. Leaving his younger brother in pain..

**XXXXXXX**

"Why," Yuki whispered quietly as he pressed his head against the cool wall. He was being selfish again. He wanted the world to revolve around him and only him. He wanted people to love him. He wanted everything to be perfect.

**XXXXXXX**

"Stupid cat," Hatsuharu mumbled as he walked through the large amount of bushes. Twigs clung to his black and white hair as he tried to find his way to Shigure's house. His long white colored coat now had mud stains decorating the lower half of the outfit.

Trying to steal Yuki away..

Why can't he see the pain..

The sun was high in the sky, leaving just a small chunk of light into the forest. His grey eyes slightly narrowed as he pushed through the branches of a large tree. Reaching a path, he gladly began to walk upon the dry dirt.

It took only minutes before he reached Shigure's house. Running a finger through his tangled hair, he made his way down the steep hill and up to the thin paper sliding door. Kicking his boots off at the front, he slid the door open without knocking and walking in.

He could hear Tohru's cry as he walked into the living room, grabbing the orange haired boy by the collar and slamming him into the wall. He pressed his knee into the koneko's chest, his eyes narrowing as he watched the cat struggle.

Kicking his feet up, Kyou easily pushed Hatsuharu away from him. He gulped in air as he ran forward, fist raised. That stupid ox loved Yuki, and Kyou knew that this boy thought he was just using his precious Prince..

Why would he do that anyways?

"Please don't get hurt!" Tohru cried, her hands clasped together infront of her as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Her voice was only a memory as the two boys fought. Neither one giving up, and both giving all force into the fight..

"You're not good enough.."

"You're the stupid cat.."

"You don't deserve it.."

The loud taunting of the ox burnt into the koneko's system raising his anger even more than it was already. Kyou threw punches, threw kicks. 

**XXXXXXXX**

His grey eyes narrowed, he leaned against the doorframe watching the two boys fight. It was actually quite amusing to see them fighting over someone, especially himself. Yuki ran a finger through his hair as he watched.

It amazed him how the two would fight over him so he continued to watch as the two faught, oblivious to him watching.

"Stop!"

The two boys stopped fighting. Frozen in time, they both quickly turned, their gazes still slightly narrowed. Both faces lit up once they saw Yuki.

"Yuki!"

Scamper, scamper..

Prance.. 

Tug, tug..

Haru scampered over, a smile upon his face as he grabbed onto the Prince's sleeve.

Kyou stood there, his eyes wide as he looked at his Prince who was slowly fading away. His skin was pure white, his eyes slightly narrowed and dark bags lined the boy's eyes.

"Hello, Haru," Yuki said, slightly annoyed as he looked over towards Kyou who stood still, his eyes wide as he looked at him. "Hello Kyou.."

"H-hey.."

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
Later That Day

"Yuki, I'm really sorry," Kyou whispered as the two boys sat in the living room at the table, watching the news that was playing on the television.

"It's okay," Yuki mumbled, his hands held up his head as he bit his bottom lip, trying his best not to look up at Kyou. He knew he would probably end up breaking out in tears again.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this.."

"I said it's okay.."

Kyou rose an eyebrow as he watched the violet haired boy infront of him. When he last spoke, Yuki had sounded a bit more... angrier than usual?

"Are you angry at me?" Kyou asked quietly, quietly wishing for the answer to be a no..

"It's not your fault, Kyou. Can we please change the topic," Yuki whispered as he looked up, careful not to turn his gaze upon the orange head who sat across from him.

"Fine.."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Everything is working out perfectly," Akito whispered quietly as he lay on his porch, his yukata sliding off his shoulder like how it usually did. A white bird stood perched upon his pale finger, chirping cheerfully as it looked towards the sick 19 year old boy.

"Yuki will soon come back to me... And everything will be back to normal.."

He spoke softly, careful not to scare the bird that he held upon his finger. He twitched his finger a bit, began to laugh as the bird moved to fly away. He grabbed it, pressing hard into it's neck, only stopping once he heard the crack.

The bird gave one last chirp before falling down on the ground..

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took so long!


	13. Chapter Ten: The End, Or Is It

**A/N: **Oh my god! I am so sorry I haven't got this up yet. I was searching around my computer and I finally realized that I hadn't put up this chapter yet. I am so sorry! Well anyways, don't worry, I might have a sequel.. Oh! And in your review, please tell me if I should have them married.. Oooh.. So cute!

Well, I doubt anyone reads this, so I'm going to blab about my life so far. Well, the reason I haven't been updating is that I've had school, final exams and such. Then I ended up moving into town, and I don't have the computer there hooked up, so if you get my meaning, I have to go to my grandma's house to type.

Well, I passed grade 7! I missed around 48 days, and I'm bloody happy I haven't missed 50 days, or else I would be doing the school year over again. Well, I proved all the stupid boys wrong. They all were like "You aren't going to pass.." And well, HAHAHAHAA to them. I got honor's..

Well, I'm a bit pissed. I still have the munchies. July 17, I went and saw Good Charlotte. I LUFF THEM SO MUCH! Sadly, I only got to see them perform like 7 songs before my dad had to come and pick me up. Someone slipped something, my grandma thinks acid and my neighbor thinks it was daterape pill or ectasy, into my drink when I was screaming for Good Charlotte. A bit depressing, ne?

Well, I get free tickets so, doesn't really matter. But it was bloody sad. Paid $200 for the ticket too. And I waited in line for more than 4 hours.

**Chapter Ten: The End, Or Is It?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

It had been two years. Yuki and Kyou were now 18, able to move out on their own.

Yuki had went to college, deciding it would be the best. His college is not too far from Shigure's house and the house that he and Kyou were going to move to this week.

Kyou now had a job at the dojo Kazuma owned. Knowing how frail Yuki was, it was him who decided moving out and farther away from Akito.. would be a fairly good idea.**__**

"It's so sad," Shigure said quietly as he faked wiping away an invisable tear.

"It's not like you won't be able to visit us," Kyou muttered as he held the box in his arms, walking down the wooden stairs to Shigure's house. His orange hair was visable overtop of the brown box that he seemed to be having trouble with.

"Be sure to keep the house clean," Tohru said worridly as she poked her head from the kitchen. Ever since she heard that Yuki and Kyou were moving out, she had began to cook. Onigiri, sushii, and other Japanese foods.

The couple knew how Akito would react. He would be angry, and agrivated that the stupid cat was trying to steal his Yuki away from him. But that was not the reason.

Akito found of this as a game...

_"Yuki.. Just wait.. You'll come crying back to me once that monster breaks your heart.."_

He thought Kyou would be the one to break Yuki's heart. Akito thought he was so smart, so sneaky. He thought that this was all a game..

It wasn't..

This was..

Love..

**XXXXXXXX**

It took all day for the two boys to drag all of the heavy boxes down the stairs. By the time they were finished, both were deadly tired. Collapsing at the table, Yuki leaned his head against Kyou's chest, breathing heavily.

The scent of Tohru's lovely cooking was wafting through the house. Shigure was back in his study, probably typing up another one of his dirty novels. Tohru was still in the kitchen, cooking up many different dishes for the lovers to take when they leave.

Tohru walked out of the kitchen, her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, the little amount of makeup she was wearing was smeared with tears.

Yuki looked up from his position beside Kyou. "Miss Honda, are you okay?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her. Kyou followed behind him, a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Tohru cried, throwing her arms around both of them.

Poof!

She continued to hug them, tears flowing freely as she squeezed them tightly. "I'm really going to miss you! You promise that you'll visit?" Tohru asked, kneeling down and letting the grey rat and orange cat back on the ground.

"Of course we will, Miss Honda," Yuki said with a small smile as he pitter-pattered over towards her, placing his paws on her knees, looking up at her. "We'll try to come over whenever it's possible," He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, of course we'll come visit you," Kyou added, a bit embarrased as he turned his head away.

Poof!

"Eh!" Tohru cried, immedietly covering her eyes with her hands as a dark crimson color formed across her cheeks. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," She cried as the two boys quickly changed back into their clothes, their eyes on Tohru.

She slowly removed her hands from her eyes and stood back up. "I just can't believe your leaving," She said quietly, wiping away another fallen tear from her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Tohru, we'll come back to visit," Kyou said with a small laugh as he ruffled her hair. "It's not that bad.."

"O..okay," Tohru said quietly before her eyes suddenly lit up. "I got to go finish cooking," She exclaimed before running back into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to miss it here," Kyou said as he and Yuki stood inside their old room that was soon to become another one of Shigure's studies. The room was bare, nothing was in it except the bookshelf that contained some of Shigure's novels.

"I'm going to miss it here too," Yuki said as he leaned against Kyou, holding the cat's hand in his own. "You know, we're going to still be here a lot," Yuki said smiling as Kyou laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know.."

"Well, should we be off?" Kyou asked, looking down at Yuki as the two headed back down the stairs. "We got to begin unpacking as well," Kyou added as they stopped at the end of the stairs. Tohru had packed all the food she made into the car, even though they had said they'd do it so she wouldn't have to do it herself.

"Tohr-" Kyou started to shout, but the petite brunnette had already came out. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held a tissue in her other hand. Shigure had came out as well, and was now standing behind Tohru, a sad look was upon his face.

"We're really going to miss you," Tohru sobbed.

"We're going to miss you too, Miss Honda," Yuki said as he watched Kyou say his goodbyes before heading out for the driver's seat of the car. "We'll be sure to visit," Yuki said, bowing, not wishing to transform, before heading out into the car.

**XXXXXXXX**

Yuki stepped out of the car, walking first to the door as Kyou came in behind him. Unlocking the door, Yuki walked inside, looking around excitedly as he looked back towards Kyou. A smile was on his face as he walked over towards Kyou, wrapping his arms around the red headed boy as he pressed his head against his chest.

"I love you, Kyou," Yuki whispered, looking up at Kyou who was looking down at him, a smile on his face as he brought his fingers underneath Yuki's chin, bringing his lips down against Yuki's.

They were given a second chance..

To make their lives better..

And to live happily ever..

After..

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

In your review, tell me if I should make them get married or such! I'll do what you say, unless it's really bad... ; Well anyways, tell me if they should get married, and give me ideas, or else, this WILL be the end!


	14. Concering The Sequel

**Author's Note  
Information Concering The Sequel Of:  
You Don't Mean Anything**

Hello, everyone. Yes, it's me, Kandis Ward here to just talk about the next sequel. It will be coming out soon, don't worry, I can promise you that. I've decided to just work on Razorblade Romances for a bit while I try to pick up some good ideas for the sequel. Please do read Razorblade Romances and please do review lots. I was hoping that I would be getting around 200 reviews for YDMA, so tell your friends about it and such. I'm sorry for the long wait of the last chapter, and I am sorry it's a bit.. well.. crappy.

I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I was wondering if you would be able to either email me or leave ideas in the reviews. I promise to acknowledge you in the sequel. Other than that, I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer.

Read my other stories, Teen Titans:Fire And Ice, and Razorblade Romances.

Wishing you a wonderful summer,  
Kandis Ward.


End file.
